Wings, Kids, and High School
by Max7
Summary: sequel of Maximum Richards. Max and Ella are pregnant. Fax and Illa. Max sees Fang kissing another girl. Will he be able to convince her to believe him? Will she be able to move on? i suck at summaries, so please just read it
1. Chapter 1

"Max

"Max!" Angel yelled. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I walked into the living room.

"Where the hell is Fang?" I asked blankly. She shrugged.

"I don't know. Him and Iggy just said they'd be back soon," she said sweetly.

Damn. Here I was, really hungry, and tired, and seven months pregnant, and no one knows where my fiancée is. I nodded and walked into Ella's room.

Ten bucks says if when Ella and me were walking on the street and you asked someone if we were pregnant, they'd say no. We barely got fat. Like, we could still wear all of our old clothes. That rules out twins for the both of us.

I have been married before. This is going to sound weird, but I married the man who made me. Like I said, weird. No. I didn't marry my father. Jeb. Now, I could live with him. Good, because I had to. Mom decided it would be a good idea if he moved in with us. Fun, right?  
No. He constantly gave Fang the evil eyes. He hated the fact I was going to get married to Fang in June or July, and he really hated the fact I was having Fang's baby. In other words, Jeb really hates Fang.

No matter how many times Jeb apologizes or explains his story, he will never be fully forgiven. He will never earn the right to be called my dad. Well, maybe later. But for now, no.

"Where's Ig?" Ella asked as I shut her door. I shrugged.

"Him and Fang are probably off somewhere doing something else for us for their stupid competition," I muttered. She sighed and nodded.

"Probably. We have got to do something about this," she said shaking her head. "Soon, they'll be literally trying to kill each other. Yesterday, they almost started fighting, for real. All the playfulness they usually had in their voices was gone. They were being dead serious." I nodded, and sat beside her. I put my hand on my stomach and smiled. I could feel it kicking.

The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Allison!" my friend Lucy said on the other end. I frowned.

"Hey Lu." I liked her. I mean, yeah she's okay, but she got so annoying sometimes. She's cool and awesome, but everyone can get on your nerves at some point. But you still love him. Like Fang. He was pissing me off right now, but I still love him. Ella grinned.  
"Tell Lucy I said hi," she said after putting her hand on her own stomach.

"Ella says hi," I said before letting out a deep breath. I heard the front door open.  
"Yeah right. Like he could!" I heard Fang exclaimed.

"I know!" Iggy. I smiled. Saved!  
"Sorry Lu, but I can't really talk right now. See you tomorrow at school," I said apologetically. I hung up the phone before she could say anything. Someone knocked on Ella's door.

"Come in!" Ella answered. I laid back on her bed. Iggy walked in.

"Fang, she's in here!" Fang ran into the room and smiled.  
"Hello," he said sweetly. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Where the hell did you two go?" Ella asked after pulling back from Iggy's kiss. They grinned.

"We had some business to take care of," Fang said simply. I stared at them. Ella grinned, so she knew what they were talking about.

But of course, everyone leaves me out.

"Guys, what is tomorrow?" I asked dropping the last hint I was going to about what tomorrow was.

No one remembered it was my birthday. I mean it's okay because we never had to worry about it, but my own mother!

"The thirteenth of January," Fang said giving me a curious look. "Why?"

"Oh my God!" Ella exclaimed. Yes! "Today's Thursday, meaning tomorrow is Friday the thirteenth! Thanks for reminding me Max." I just stared at them, and then walked out. They're such idiots.

"Max, make sure to avoid ladders and black cats tomorrow," Mom said as I was walking in mine and Fang's room. We shared because he said it was easier to take care of me. In June or July we would be married anyway.

I laid down and he followed me. I pouted.

"Tomorrow's not anything special?" I asked giving him one more shot. He nodded. I smiled and sat up. "What?"

"Friday the thirteenth is special, because everyone gets all freaked out and superstitious." I sighed. I laid my head back on my pillow.

"Do you need anything?" he asked, as he walked over beside me. I shook my head.

"Nope. Just sleep," I answered honestly. And people to remember what tomorrow is! He nodded.

"See you in the morning," he whispered. I nodded, and he turned out the lights. He sat on the bed. I closed my eyes, and my breathing slowed. He kissed my cheek.

"Good night love," he said quietly. He stood up and walked out. Where was he going? I opened my eyes and sat up.

"She's asleep. Let's go," Fang said in a really quiet voice.

"She's going to love this!" Ella squealed quietly.

"Yes. She is. Now be quiet," Iggy said shushing Ella.

"Okay." The next thing I heard was a door shutting. What were they doing?

I knew only time would tell. I laid down and actually went to sleep.

"Max, you have to come see this!" Angel said in a worried tone. She was shaking me gently but urgently. I sat up and followed her. Fang and Iggy were in the living room. Iggy punched Fang, really hard, on the nose. Fang kneed him in the stomach and slung him to the floor.

"You don't know who's going to be a better father!" Fang hissed. Tears rolled down my cheeks. This had definitely gone too far. Iggy stood up.

"Maybe not, but I know it won't be you!" He shoved Fang into the wall. Ella started crying too.

"Guys, stop!" I shrieked. They both froze and looked at us. Their eyes opened wide. This was not a good birthday so far. Ella nodded.

"Fighting is not going to prove who's the best father!" she screamed. I walked out and into our room. Someone knocked on the door.

"Max," Fang said quietly. I scowled.

"Go away!" I shouted. He sighed.

"I kind of have to get ready for school," he reminded me. I opened the door, and he shut it right behind him. "Max, I'm sorry. I seriously don't know what got over me." I didn't look up at him.

"Max, please talk to me." I took a deep breath and looked in his eyes. My vision was blurry from the tears. He hugged me. "I really am sorry. I'll prove it to you. The competition ends now. I will not compete with Iggy anymore." I nodded.

"Okay." He smiled and hugged me again.

"You do know I love you," he whispered onto my hair. I nodded.

"Yes. And I love you too." He smiled.

"I know, still don't know why, but I know." I closed my eyes and just rested in his arms. He kissed the top of my head.

"We should get ready," I whispered. He nodded and took off my pajama shirt.

"Yes we should." I smiled, and walked over to the closet.

"Max, we have to go!" Nudge shouted. I pulled back and stood up. Fang stood up too, and he grabbed my hand.

"So, this has been an interesting Friday the thirteenth," he muttered. "Starts out shitty, but now its perfect." I sighed and nodded.

"Almost," I barely even said. I was basically mouthing it. He glanced at me for a second.

"What's wrong Max?" I sighed and shook my head.

"Nothing. My stomach hurts really bad," I answered half honest, half lie. That was true, but that's not what was wrong.

No one remembered it was my birthday. My own mother!!

I slowly walked in the school building. Fang grabbed my hand. I looked at him and smiled. Him and Ig were like they hadn't even had that fight. Yeah, they had bruises to prove they had, but they let it go.

"Happy birthday!" Lucy squealed. I smiled. Someone! Fang froze dead in his tracks.

"Oh shit," he muttered. I shrugged.

"Austin, what do you think, 'Tomorrow's not anything special?' or, 'What's tomorrow?' was about?" He opened his mouth, and then sighed.

"I'm so sorry," he said apologetically. I shrugged.

"It's okay. If I really cared if you remembered or not, I would have just told you," I said

"Well, I'll see you after second," I said as I was walking with Iggy and Ella to first. He nodded.

"See you." Him and Lu had first and second together. That was it. I had third, fourth, five, sixth, and seventh with him. My fiancée.

"So, are you going to miss him?" Ella teased. I grinned.

"Nah. Not really." Iggy smirked. I had every period with him and Ella.

"So Lindsey," Iggy said referring to Ella. Yeah. Remember, fake names.

"Yes Justin?" Ha! That was all my idea.

"We should go to the movies this weekend," he said grabbing her hand. She nodded.

"Yes we should." She put her hand on her stomach and smiled. Iggy raised an eyebrow.

"Kicking?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah," she mumbled. I nodded.

"Mine was this morning," I informed her. She smiled.

"At least we know we're not having twins," she said enthusiastically.

"Yeah. We have to talk to Mom about the four of us getting a house. Fang's parents even agreed to give us one of their many ones. It's only like five minutes from home." They both nodded.

"Normally I would say should we wait until after, but by the time we get everything moved in, and settled down, it will either be after, or right on time," Iggy said, babbling on about how excited he was, and all that junk. I rolled my eyes and walked into the classroom.

"You need to quit hanging out with Nudge so much," I teased. He grinned.

School is so boring! I won't even torture you with details.

"I have to go find Austin," I said after second. Iggy nodded. It was so hard remembering to use fake names.

We had a ten-minute break between second and third period.

"Hey, have you seen Austin?" I asked my friend Mark. He looked at me and shook his head.

"Nope. Sorry. If I see him, I'll tell him you're looking for him," he said enthusiastically. I smiled.

"Thanks." I walked into an empty hallway. No one was in here. I almost turned and left until I heard someone.

"How's my heart rate?" I heard Fang faintly say. I walked sown the hallway.

"Very, very fast," Lucy muttered. I walked by where they were.

They were holding hands, making out! I felt the pain of Lissa coming back, and then what was happening now. Tears started streaming down my cheeks.

"You bastard!" I shrieked before running off. I heard someone slam into the wall, and running.

"Max!" Fang screamed behind me. He grabbed my arms, and he pulled me close to him. We were in a crowded hallway now.  
"You jerk!" I exclaimed, shoving him down, hard. I was clutching my stomach bawling. This really hurt. Lucy ran up the hallways. "You're the best friend I've ever had!" She could hear the sarcasm and hurt dripping off of my voice. She sighed.

"Allison, you don't know what happened," she insisted. "He kissed me!" Fang stood up.

"You lying little bitch! You kissed me!" I didn't look up.

"I hope you two are happy together," I spat as I pulled off his ring. I threw it at him and started to walk off. Fang looked at me with pain in his eyes.

"Max, I swear, I wasn't kissing her!" he said urgently.

"Save it Fang! Save it for someone who will actually believe your lies!" I shouted as I ran off. I slammed into Iggy, who was with Ella.

"Ally, what's wrong?" Ella asked sadly. She looked up.  
"Max!" Fang exclaimed behind me.

"Shut up and leave me the hell alone!" I yelled as I shoved him into a wall. Iggy and Ella were staring at us.

"What's going on?" Iggy asked, looking between us. I burst into tears and clutched my stomach. I slid to the floor.

"That—bastard's—cheating—on—me," I managed to choke out. Fang knelt beside me.

"M…Ally, I swear on my life, I'm not! In health, our teacher—" I stood up quickly.

"Oh, so making out was a health project?" I asked in my I-believe-you-now tone. It was part if my being sarcastic. I ran off and into the girl's bathroom with him following me. Well, until he couldn't. Ella ran in.  
"Max!" she exclaimed. She hugged me. I hugged her back, still crying.

"We should get to class," I mumbled. She nodded.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. A tear rolled down her cheek. "I guess our perfect lives we had all planned out are changed after all." I nodded, and we walked out. Tears were still rolling down my cheeks, and Fang was waiting on me. Iggy was glaring silently at him.

"Come on," Ella said pulling on my arm.  
"Please just let me explain!" he pleaded. I ignored him, and walked into the classroom.

Please! You know me. I would never cheat on you Max. I love you. Please believe me!

I erased it and didn't respond. Why must he insist on making it worse? Saying he loved me, when clearly, he didn't. Saying he would never cheat on me, when, hello? What the hell would you call that, buddy? Saying I knew him. You know, I thought I did. I thought I knew Fang. Guess I was wrong.

My best friend, right wing, right hand man, my love. How could he do this to me? If he doesn't love me, why would he go into depression for six months? The only answer as to why would be he loves me, but if he loves me, he has a really weird way of showing it. I…had…to…move on. No! I can't. This baby needs a daddy, and I can't be with anyone else. I am too in love with him for anyone's own good. But I have to. Maybe take Shane up on his offer.

Maybe he was telling the truth, or maybe she was. Maybe they were both lying. If I had to choose one to believe, I would choose Fang. He could be telling the truth. Why can't I bring myself to believe him? I want to…I should. No. I will never believe him. But I would never be able to love someone, or even like him as more than a friend. That was the only thing I was absolutely certain of.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fang, I need to talk to you," I said once we got home

"La, la, la, la!" I said putting my fingers in my ears. I know, childish, but who cares? We were at home now.

"Damn it Max! Why won't you listen to me?" Fang asked angrily. I turned and looked at him.

"I don't want to hear your stupid excuses, or lame lies!" I screamed before running in our room. I slammed the door and locked it.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Go away you bastard!" I shouted.

"Oh, I'm hurt Max," Iggy teased. I opened the door and pulled him in.

"Sorry, I thought you were—"

"Fang," he finished. "Look, I know him. Maybe you should listen to him. He always hated Lucy because she had a crush on him. This really doesn't sound like something he would do. He really does love—"

"If I had known you were going to say this, I wouldn't have opened the door," I mumbled. He sighed and hugged me.

"Just think about this before you make a mistake," he said gently. I nodded, and he walked out. Ella walked in.

"What are you going to do?" she asked with her hand on her stomach.

"I have no clue," I answered honestly. "I love him. I will admit that, but I can't just pretend this never happened. Pretend I didn't see them holding hands. Pretend I didn't see him kissing her back. I can't. If I ever do get back with him, how would I ever forget? I have to think." She nodded and walked out.

I didn't want my baby to grow up with parents who weren't together, but how was I supposed to stay with him? I can't.

Listening to music usually helps me think. I put in one of my CDs. Breakdown by Daughtry was one of the songs on there.

Verse 1 Open up the book you beat me with again

_Read it off one sentence at a time_

_I'm tired of all the lines, convictions, and lies_

So true you lying, cheating bastard!

_What right do you have to point at me?_

_Well I'm sitting alone thinking about it all_

_Over coffee_

_And still crowding my space are the things you still_

_Hold against me_

_You cannot save me_

_Chorus_

_Well it's not the time to breakdown_

_It's not the time to breakdown_

_It's not the time to break up this love_

I need you now the most, and you choose to break my heart now? Me being seven months pregnant with your child!

_Keep it together now_

_Well it's not the time to break_

_Verse 2_

_Read it all, no need for separating it_

_You see what you want and try to justify_

All your little lines, convictions, and lies

_What right do you have to point at me?_

_Well I'm sitting alone thinking about it all_

_Over coffee_

_And still crowding my space are the things_

_You still hold against me_

_You cannot save me_

_Chorus_

_Well it's not the time to breakdown_

_It's not the time to breakdown_

_It's not the time to break up this love_

_Keep it together now_

_Well it's not the time to break_

_Bridge_

_Open up the book you beat me with again_

_Read it off one sentence at a time._

_Chorus_

_Well it's not the time to breakdown_

_It's not the time to breakdown_

_It's not the time to break up this love_

_Keep it together now_

_Well it's not the time to_

Breakdown, breakdown

I was in tears all over again. Fang had cheated on me. What the hell am I supposed to do?

'Listen to what happened,' Angel told me mentally.

'Stay out of my head Angel and no! I don't want to hear his stupid lies!' I blocked my thoughts from her after that. We had figured out how, but it took a lot of concentrating.

I laid on my bed, and I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. That was literally two hours. I stood up and walked into the living room once I had gone back to normal. You couldn't even tell I had been crying. I looked like I had woken up from a nap. I didn't even look at Fang.

"Max…" I tuned him out after that. I literally didn't hear another word he said, until, "So will you forgive me?" I blinked, and then stood up. I walked closer to him.

"Of course…not!" I stomped on his toe. I ran outside and flew up to the roof. No one saw me fly up there. They all ran off and flew off to find me, Fang being the first to go.

"Max!" he yelled. Like he cares!

"I'll stay here and wait for her to get back!" Ella called. They all nodded. Nudge walked out and flew beside me.

"Did you listen to a word he said?" she asked after we had sat in silence for a while.

"Nope," I said quickly and popping my p. "Why should I listen to his stupid lies anymore?"

"He's not lying," she said simply. I looked over at her.

"I saw them holding hands," I said quietly. She sighed and stood up.

"Maybe you should listen to what happened. You know Fang, and I know him. This is not like him. Max, he would never hurt you. You know that." She got off the roof and went back inside.

Obviously he would hurt me, because he did. And I thought I knew him. Turns out, I didn't. Emphasis on the thought. And if I listen to his lies, I might believe them, and then end up getting hurt again. And those are most definitely lies.

An hour later, everyone started flying back. I smiled at them. Iggy frowned.

"Where did you go?" he asked curiously. I patted beside me.

"I've been here the whole time." He narrowed his eyes at me, and then smiled. He flew inside.

Next was Angel. She saw me and pouted.

"I just wasted an hour looking for you, and you were right here!" she exclaimed. I grinned and nodded.

"I wanted to see how long it would take you guys to realize I was here," I said simply. She frowned and walked inside.

Then come Fang and Gazzy.

"Max!" Gazzy exclaimed. I nodded and looked away. I wasn't even going to look at him.

"Max," Fang said softly sitting beside me. I stood up and went inside. He ran after me.

"Why don't you just believe me? I love you!" he said poking my chest. "Only you. Why don't you just believe me?" I scoffed.

"It couldn't be the fact I saw you two holding hands! It couldn't be the fact I saw you kissing her, and you didn't even try to get away! It couldn't be either one of those reasons!" I shouted before ramming past him and into our room. Not for long. I grabbed his pillow and I handed it to him. He stared at me for a second.

"Max—"

"Don't waste your breath," I hissed venomously.

"Max, please just listen to me!" I slammed the door in his face. I slid down in front of it and burst into tears. Why does high school have to be so fucking hard?

"So, did anything exciting happen at school today?" Mom asked happily at dinner. I never said a word. Fang was silently staring at me. Ella looked at me.

"Uh…not really," she muttered. "The usual." Mom looked at me, and then Fang.

"Something's up," she observed. "You are both always eager to sit beside each other." I shook my head.

"Nothing's up," I lied. I did not want to talk about it right now. Maybe even ever. Everyone stared at me. I shot them a look that shut them up before they said anything. I slid my chair out and stood up. Fang followed me.

"Leave. Me. Alone," I said through gritted teeth. I was glaring at him.

"Nope," he said simply, glaring right back at me. "Not until you listen to me." Mom stared at me.

"What's going on?" she asked the flock. They sighed.

"Nothing!" I shrieked before storming into my room. Who cares where he sleeps? Not me.

"Max!" Fang said slamming the door open.

"What the hell do you want?"  
"Why don't you talk to me?" he asked angrily. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going to get my heart broken, again!! You kissed a girl before. Now I know you weren't dating me then, but it still hurt. You left me when I needed you, and now you cheat on me when I need you the most! Well my heart has too many scars as it is!" I burst into tears.

"Max…I'm still here," he said with his voice breaking.

"You—get—away from me," I said icily. He hugged me.

"Never. I made a promise to never leave again, and I'm not going to. I would never cheat on you Max. Why can't you just…I only want and need you! I love you!"  
"You have a really weird way of showing it," I snarled. He took a deep breath. Ten seconds went by. He must have been really mad, or aggravated. Good.

"Max—"

"I'm tired," I interrupted. "Now go!" He opened his mouth to protest, but I shoved him out and locked the door.

He was going to be so pissed when he finds out I have a date Monday. I know. Weird day for a date, but we were going to study and then go grab something to eat. Me and Shane. I had to show him I could live without him, even though I couldn't, and I could move on. That I can do…I think.

I laid down and quickly went to sleep. I had had an eventful day.

"Max!" Nudge said banging on my door. I sighed and got up. Man! My stomach hurt.

"What?" I asked sleepily once I unlocked the door and opened it.

"We've been trying to get you up for like thirty minutes. We were about to break the door down!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I'm up," I said before yawning. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon," she said in an I-can't-believe-you-did-that tone. I…slept till almost noon.

"Oops," I muttered. She nodded.  
"Are you ready to listen?" she asked quietly.

"I'll listen, but doesn't mean I'll believe it," I snapped. Wait! Don't get mad at her. "Sorry." She shrugged.

"It's okay. But you should. It's the truth." She walked off after that. How the hell did she know that? None of them were there!

"Max," Ella said pulling on my arm. "I'm your sister. I love you. I'm going to back you up on everything. Except this. You need to just listen!"

"Okay! But I'm not going to believe him, so he might as well just save his breath!" I yelled. Fang was standing right there.

"Max, I'm not lying. I really just need you to trust me!" he pleaded.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but I can't! I can't trust anything you say anymore!" I yelled.

"Why? What did I ever do to make you not trust me?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"You made out with someone who is supposed to be my friend," I spat. "That's what."  
"Besides that," he said narrowing his eyes.

"You…you…"

"Exactly." His voice was harsh. Meaning he had a point to prove. "So, why can't you trust me when I say I was not kissing her?"

"You were holding hands!!" I screamed as loud as I could. "That's why! Fang, I want to believe you, I honestly do, but I can't!" He shook his head.

"No! Max, we weren't. She had a hold of my wrist. There's a difference," he said, emphasizing difference.

"No there isn't," I said coldly.

"What?" he asked dumbfounded.

"There isn't a difference! The fact remains, you were kissing her back!" I pointed out. He took another deep breath.  
"Max," he said through clenched teeth. Then, he unclenched them. "I was not. It only had just started when you showed up! I froze when I heard your voice. I was seriously about to push her off. Literally. Max—"

"Like I said, save it for someone who will actually believe your lies," I said venomously. He froze.

"Max, you have known me forever. You know I would never do this. Max, you know, and I know you do, that I love you—"

"No," I interrupted. "I thought I knew you loved me. Now, how am I supposed to be sure?" He kissed me. I shoved him off.

"Max, I love you, no matter what you say! I love you! I would never intentionally hurt you!" he screamed.

"Well, then maybe you shouldn't have made out with Lucy!" I said in a nah-duh tone.

"I wasn't! She was kissing me! She had a hold of my wrist, and I was just about to push her off when you showed up!"  
"Fang, I want to believe you. Honestly. But I just have one question," I said quietly.

"What?" he asked unsurely.

"Why can't you want just me?" I asked.

"I do want only you. Why can't you just believe that?" he asked sadly.

"Like I said…I can't take anymore pain. I can't live with you, and I can't live without you Fang! I need you, but I can't take any more pain. I just can't!" He pulled me close to him and hugged me.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he insisted.

"Stay away from me!" I stormed off into my room and burst into tears. That made me want to believe him even more. That made me think he really did care. But I know, I know, he doesn't. I know he cheated on me, and he did not love me. I couldn't go with my heart. I had to believe my head.

My heart wanted him. Wanted him more than anything in the world. Only my head knew all the damage done to my heart. Knew how much I could take. This was just too much.

This made me feel worthless inside. I wasn't good enough for him. I had always known that. He was like an angel from heaven, and I was me. Now, this just proved it. I was worthless. This made me feel empty inside. He couldn't settle for just me. He couldn't want only me. That's why my head was triumphant over my heart. It knew what was best for me…or did it really? Life is a bitch.


	3. Chapter 3

"Angel sweetie, wake up," I said quietly

"Angel sweetie, wake up," I said quietly. Monday came too fast.

"Morning Max," she said happily. She knew something I didn't. I stared at her for a second, and then got up to wake up the others. Including…him.

I had a little fun with him. Ella always had to wake Iggy up, who got up Gazzy. I just had to wake up Angel, Ella, and Fang. Nudge was usually up.

I walked behind the couch. He was laying on his stomach shirtless. I grinned evilly. I shoved him in the floor.

"What the fuck was that for?" he hissed. I smirked.

"Had to wake you up," I said simply before walking into my room. He mumbled something, but I don't even want to know.

"So, do you have any plans tonight?" Ella asked walking in my room.  
"Why?"

"Just wondering." I nodded.

"Yeah. Shane's coming over today so we can study," I said not looking at her. She was probably either glaring at me, or looking sad.

"Max, that's not smart," she said angrily. Glares. I know it. I spun around to look at her. Yep. They were.  
"What's not smart?" Nudge asked walking by.

"Shane's coming over to study," I said innocently.

"Max already has another boyfriend?" she shrieked.

"What?" Angel shouted running in. I sighed and shook my head.

"Nudge, we're just studying," I lied. Angel shook her head.

"You're lying," she said quickly. I stared at her.

"Max, Max, Max," Iggy said walking in. "Are you serious?" I took a deep breath.

"Maybe, I don't know. Right now, we're just friends," I lied again. Ella closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Max—"

"Okay. Maybe it is a date, but no one said I would actually kiss him or anything. I'm just trying to get on with my life!"  
"I did not cheat on you!" Fang yelled running in. "Why can't you just trust me?" I took a deep breath and then turned away from them all.

"I have to get ready," I whispered. Everyone but Fang walked out. "Go."  
"No. I'm not leaving until I convince you."

"Or I make you," I said walking up close to him. "How about that?"  
"Max, we both know if we're both trying really hard, you are not stronger than me. You may not want to believe it, but it's the facts," he said smirking.

"You've never pissed me off this bad," I reminded him. He shrugged.  
"I've never been this determined either."  
"So you want to break my heart again? You want me to be in pain for the rest of my life?"

"I'm not going to hurt you!" he shrieked. "I would never hurt you!"  
"Well it's a little too late for that!" I hissed venomously. He took a deep breath and stormed out.

"Max," Ella said walking in.

"I can't do this. I can't have this baby—"

"You're not seriously going to kill the baby, are you?" I shook my head.

"No."

"Well, Fang is the dad. You can't really keep him away," she reminded me.

"I might can," I whispered. No. I wasn't going to. I was just stating the facts.

"No you can't!" he said running back in. "Max—"

"I never said I was going to," I interrupted. "It never even crossed my mind. It's your kid too." Unfortunately. If I could take back one thing, I would take back that day I told him I loved him too. None of this would be so bad if I hadn't told him that.

By then he might have gone emo. I mean, he looks like he could be, but we all know he isn't.

"Max—" he started, but was of course interrupted by me.

"What part of I have to get ready don't you two understand?" I stared at them, and they left.

Now that I think about it, I wouldn't take back anything. Except looking for him Friday. I would have rather never known he was cheating on me than actually know.

"Hey Max!" Mark called. Shane was with him. I smiled and walked over to them. Fang muttered something behind me, but walked on.

"Hey Mark, Shane." He smiled.

"So gorgeous, where do you want to eat?" Whoa. I blinked and then smiled.

"Uh…it really doesn't matter," I said honestly. I don't care. Just somewhere out of the house.

"Okay." He was thinking.  
"Uh…I have to go," I said apologetically. I walked off with Ella and Ig to first period. Fang never said a word to me all day. There's always an upside to making people you're pissed at mad and really sad. This would be one. They don't say a word to you.

"So," Ella said at lunch, "What are you going to do on your date?" She had to choke out the word. She was kind of mad at me.

"Study and eat dinner. That's it." I laid my head on my arms. Fang was sitting with us, and he was just staring at me. "I hate my life."

"Why?" Iggy asked, and then frowned. "Oh."  
"I'm seriously confused," I said honestly.

"About what?" Ella asked. I just stared at her.

"El," Iggy said quietly. She looked over at him, and he silently told her what. With his eyes. She nodded.

"So, tell me, what exactly is it like pretending to be married, when you're really not?" I asked, changing the subject. Fang was still staring at me.

"Weird," Ella said reaching over and stealing one of Iggy's fries. He frowned and then shrugged.

"What's it like pretending to hate someone when you really don't?" Iggy shot back. I just stared at him.

"Oh, don't worry Ig. I'm not pretending to hate you," I teased. He frowned.

"That hurts Max," he said while pouting.

"Love hurts too," Fang muttered. He was setting himself up, not knowing it.

"Yeah, it does." He made it so easy. He rolled his eyes.

"Max, I—" The bell rang.

"Saved by the bell," I said as I stood up. Shane walked beside me.

"Hey Allison," he said giving me a smile. Fang's jaw locked. I smiled back.

"Sorry. I have to go," I lied. I had nowhere to go.

"What's the rush Ally?" Fang said smirking. "We've got plenty of time." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I have to go to my locker," I said giving him daggers. He smirked.

"I'll walk with you," Shane suggested.

"Thank you Shane. You're so sweet," I said sweetly. I smirked right back. Fang narrowed his eyes.

"This is all your fault," Iggy whispered as we were walking off.

"I know. And I have to figure out a way to get her to believe me," I faintly heard him say. No! I would never again believe anything that lying bastard says.

"So, it seemed like you and Austin were mad at each other for something. Why did you two break up again?" Shane asked once I opened my locker. I sighed.

"It's a really long story," I lied. I didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh," was all he said. I shut my locker just to see Fang standing on the other side smirking.

"So, Ally, Lindsey said to meet her in the bathroom asap," he said glaring up at Shane. Shane didn't notice.

"Okay. Bye Shane." I smiled and walked off.

"Bye Ally. See you after school?" I shook my head.

"No. We have to hurry and get home." He nodded.

"See you tonight then," he said before walking up. Fang slammed his locker and glared at me.

"Max, I—"

"I have to go meet Ella," I snapped. He sighed and I walked off to the bathroom.

"Max, why won't you believe anyone?" she asked sadly. "Everyone but you knows he's telling the truth, even Angel! She can read minds, and you still don't believe her!" I frowned.

"I wouldn't have come if I had known it would be about this," I mumbled before turning to leave. She ran in front of me.

"Max, he really does love you!" she protested. I walked right past her.

"Ella, if I needed your advice, I would have asked for it!" I said angrily. She let out a frustrated breath.

"You are so stubborn!" she shouted.

"Tell me something I don't know," I retorted. She rolled her eyes.

"Ally, you really think for one second he would ever hurt you," she said crossing her arms.

"Obviously, he would!" I shouted before walking off to fourth period. This is not good.

People who are really pissed at me right now: 1) Ella, 2) Fang (who cares?), 3) most of my Flock. Yeah. They're all taking his side. And as soon as I'm through with her, Lucy will be on this list too. 4) The School, 5) Itex, 6) just about every girl on the planet, and last, 7) Mom. Yeah. My mom is mad at me over this. I mean she took his side. Over her own daughter! Traitors.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, what are your hobbies

"So, what are your hobbies?" Shane asked me that night at dinner. I looked up.

"I like…" I couldn't say flying. What else did I like to do now? "A lot of stuff. I love the outdoors. I hate wearing make-up and dressing up." He smiled.

"That's good to know," he said sweetly. I smiled a fake smile. I wasn't having a good time.

"So, what do you like?" I asked curiously.

"First of all, you. Secondly, I like camping. I love outdoors too. I hate wearing make-up," he said grinning. I smiled. I felt guilty, and sad. Was this too soon?

Maybe. But that's not why and we all know it. I felt guilty because he was telling the truth, and I was off with someone else. I'm such a—

"So, I was wondering, can we do this again?" he asked curiously. I froze.

"Listen, I'm so sorry. I have to go," I said sadly.

"Why?"

"Shane, listen, I'm hopelessly in love with someone. He never did anything to me, and I'm being a serious bitch. I can't. I'm sorry. I gave my heart away along time ago, and I just can't seem to get it back. I'm really sorry." I stood up and ran outside. Thank God the restaurant was right down the road from home.

"I'm home!" I yelled as I ran back in. Angel smiled.

"Good," she said grinning. I smiled.

"Fang!" I yelled. He cautiously walked in.

"You aren't going to hit me or yell at me, are you?" I smiled and kissed him. He was stunned, but really happy. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. Angel jumped around squealing. Ella and Iggy ran in to see what she was excited about. I pulled back, and Angel ran in…my room.

"I'm a bitch," I said breathlessly. He smiled and shook his head.  
"No. You're smart. You just didn't want to get hurt. I wouldn't either. But I swear on my life, you will never get hurt again," he promised. I smiled and I leaned in to kiss him.

My stereo started playing my favorite CD. Daughtry. "What About Now."

Verse 1

_Shadows fill an empty heart _

_As love is fading _

_From all the things that we are_

_And are not saying_

_Can we see beyond the scars_

_And make it to the dawn? _

_Change the colors of the sky_

_And open up to_

_The ways you made me feel alive_

_The ways I've loved you_

_For all the things that never died _

_To make it through the night _

_Love will find you._

_Chorus_

_What about now?_

_What about today? _

_What if you're making me_

_All that I was meant to be?_

_What if our love never went away?_

_What if it's lost behind_

_Words we could never find? _

_Baby before it's too late. _

_What about now?_

_Verse 2_

_The sun is breaking in your eyes _

_To start a new day _

_This broken heart can still survive_

_With the touch of your grace _

_As shadows fade into the light _

_I am by your side where love will find you_

_Chorus_

_What about now?_

_What about today? _

_What if you're making me_

_All that I was meant to be?_

_What if our love never went away?_

_What if it's lost behind_

_Words we could never find? _

_Baby before it's too late. _

_What about now?_

_Bridge_

_What about now, now that we're here?_

_Now that we've come this far, just hold on _

_There's nothing to fear _

_For I am right beside you _

_For all my life I am yours._

_Chorus_

_What about now?_

_What about today? _

_What if you're making me_

_All that I was meant to be?_

_What if our love never went away?_

_What if it's lost behind_

_Words we could never find? _

_Baby before it's too late. _

What about now?

She had turned that on, and my radio on loud. I looked at her when she walked out and winked. She knew that meant thanks. Fang was happily holding me.

"I love you," he whispered. "Only you." I turned and looked at him. I shook my head.

"Fang, I never stopped loving you." I kissed him again. Then the baby started kicking. It must have been the sudden heart rate increase was scaring it. I pulled back and smiled. He raised an eyebrow, and I put his hand on my stomach. He smiled.

"It's kicking," he muttered. I nodded.

"Yeah." He looked into my eyes.

"Max, I swear, I will never hurt you again. That was an accident, but it won't happen again," he promised again. "You will never be hurt by me again." I smiled and looked up. Angel, Nudge, Ella, Mom, and Iggy were all standing there smiling like the dorks they are. That's a pretty big smile.

"So, lover boy, have you thought of any names?" I asked curiously. He shrugged.

"A few. I kind of like—"

"Matthew!" Ella exclaimed. "If we have a boy, we can name it Matthew!" Iggy thought.

"I like it. Matthew…uh…"

"Ray," Angel suggested. Ella smiled.

"Matthew Ray Griffith…or White for now," she corrected. "I like it." Iggy nodded.

"Taylor," Fang said after staring at them. He was facing me now.

"Taylor," I said thoughtfully.

"Yeah," he said with a smile.

"Taylor Lee!" I suggested happily. He smiled.

"Yeah. Didn't the test thing say you were having a boy?" he asked smirking. I reluctantly nodded.

"Yes," I muttered.

"Me too," Ella said. "Mom will start off having two grandsons!" we both frowned.

"No!" Mom said quickly. "I need a girl too!" The boys triumphantly shook their heads.

"I think this family has enough as it is," Fudge said behind them. Every guy in the room nodded. All the girls crossed their arms and glared at them. It was fun.

"That's not smart to say when there's six females, and five males," I pointed out. They all frowned.

"Where's Jeb when you need him?" Fudge, AKA Total, asked. I sighed.

"Never there. But he wouldn't be any help. Mom could easily shut him up and hurt him," I reminded them. They frowned. I walked up to Fang. "What's so bad about girls?"  
"Stand strong!" Gazzy yelled. Fang scowled.  
"She'll murder me!" Fang exclaimed. I smiled sweetly.

"Now would I do that?" I asked innocently.

"Yes," everyone in the room said in unison. Akila was silent. "Akila says I wouldn't." Angel looked at her.

"Everyone go to that side of the room if you think Max wouldn't," she said pointing to the side opposite to where we were. No one moved. I turned back to Fang.

"So I might, but I might already be planning to kill you," I said getting right in his face.

"Gross! They're going to make out!" Jason exclaimed running out of the room. Gazzy followed suit.

"Boys," Angel said before scoffing. I smiled and got a hair away from his lips.

"Not quite," I said as I took a few steps back. I had heard his heartbeat getting faster, along with his breath. I could tell he wanted it.

We don't get everything we want.

"That's cruel," Iggy said shaking his head. "That's a cruel way to torture a guy." I rolled my eyes.

"Well a cruel way to torture a girl would be…you'll never know," Ella said before waltzing off to her room. The guys looked at me.

"I don't know what she's talking about," I answered honestly. Iggy ran into their room. Fang walked up to me.

"Do you want this back now?" he asked holding up the ring. I smiled and nodded.

"Hopefully that will be the last time you have to ask that question," I whispered before kissing his cheek and walking into our room. He followed me.

"I love you," he whispered before kissing my neck.

"I love you too," I said pulling him to the bed. "Are you going to be glad to sleep on a bed again?" He nodded and laid me down.

"And by you," he added, still kissing my neck. I smiled.

"Yeah," I said happily.

"So, did you have fun on your date?" Fang asked, with his jaw tightening at the word date.

"No. I felt horrible. I was thinking about you the whole time. No joke. I was thinking about how stupid I was to not believe you," I said sadly.

"It's okay. I forgive you," he said smiling. I nodded.

"Good." I kissed him. He was propping himself off the bed so he wouldn't hurt me. I slowly pulled him closer.

"Max," he whispered.

"Yes?" I whispered back. He smiled and kissed my nose.

"We're going to have a baby in two months," he teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically. He nodded.

"Really." He kissed my lips.

I'm not really sure how it happened, but the next thing I knew, Fang was falling to the floor. He landed with a thud.

"Ow! Damn it Max! Be careful!" I smiled.

"Oops," I said sweetly. My door slung open.

"What happened?" Ella asked looking at Fang. I shrugged.

"I don't know!" I said truthfully. She grinned.

"Uh huh," she said, not believing me.

"I don't!" I insisted. She rolled her eyes and looked at Fang.

"Max was ready to get frisky and accidentally knocked me in the floor," he said smirking.

"What did I ever do to you?" I asked huffily. He shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Well, you can sleep down there tonight," I said playfully. He stood up and started tickling me.

"What? I didn't hear you!" Ella smiled and shut the door.

"You can sleep beside me," I whispered. He nodded.

"That's what I thought you said."

"Maximum," Fang whispered beside me the next morning. He kissed my wrist. "Get your ass out of bed."

"Make me," I hissed. He grinned.

"It's not good for the baby," he said simply. I rolled my eyes, and he laid his head on my stomach. I sighed.

"I'm freezing Fang," I whined. He looked up.

"I can't imagine why," he muttered.

"There's no way sitting here in a bra and shorts would be the cause," I said shaking my head. He grinned and kissed my stomach.

"I love you," he whispered. "And you too." He was rubbing my stomach. "Taylor."

"I love you both too," I said sweetly. He smiled and stood up.

"We should get everyone up," he said sadly. "Time to get ready for school." He threw me my pajama shirt, and I frowned at him.

"You're not very nice," I muttered as I stood up. He opened the door to go out, and then stopped.

"I probably shouldn't go out in my boxers," he said laughing. I shook my head.

"No. Probably not."

"Max!" Angel squealed when I woke her up. She hugged me. "I'm so happy you two are back together!"

"You and me both Angel," Fang said from the doorway. I smiled and stood up.

"I'm sure you are," I said as I lightly kissed his cheek. "Shane's not."  
"He can go fuck himself," Angel said angrily. "Wait, he probably already does!" Fang burst out laughing.

"I trained her well," he said proudly.

"She's nine!" I shrieked.

"You were cussing at nine too!" Angel shot back. Damn. She got my there.

"Well, fuck!" I exclaimed. "But no saying any words at school." Damn it! She was too young.

"Get ready Ange," Fang said sweetly. "I'm so proud of you. Hate Max's ex-boyfriends with me! We could start a club!" She laughed as he shut the door.

"Fuck you," I said as I was walking off. He grinned and stopped me.

"You can if you want," he said sweetly. "I don't mind." I rolled my eyes.

"Get ready for school," I ordered. He nodded and saluted playfully.

"Ma'am yes ma'am." I slapped the side of his head and walked into our room. Now. What to wear.


	5. Chapter 5

Shane was beside my locker once we got to school

Shane was beside my locker once we got to school.

"Ally, listen," he started. Fang grinned and walked to his locker. He was doing something in there. "Is this about something I said?" I sighed.

"No. This isn't about—" My phone vibrated. Fang shut his locker and looked at me.

Need help?

I looked up at him and nodded slightly. He nodded.  
"Shane, look, this isn't about—"

"Babe, Linds said your mom wanted us to hurry home tonight. Oh, and she said for you to meet her in the bathroom again," he said grinning slightly. I nodded.

"Thanks." Shane nodded.

"He's the guy you were talking about," he said, finally understanding it. I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." He smiled.

"It's okay," he said happily. "Now I'll have to find someone better."

"Good luck with that," Fang said giving a small smile. Shane nodded.

"Yeah. I know. That's going to be hard. You're really lucky," he said giving a smile back.

"You don't know the half of it," Fang mumbled. I gave him a confused look. "I've messed up so many times, it's not even funny." I smiled.

"Well, your lucky you have a hold of my heart," I said before walking off to the bathroom. Yes, I knew Ella really didn't ask to meet me there. She was in there anyway.

"Hey," I said happily. "Look, sorry about snapping at you yesterday. You were just trying to make me happy, so thanks." She looked up and smiled. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "What's wrong?" She sighed.

"It's hard. This baby is kicking really hard, my stomach hurts like hell, and I can't say anything! It's killing me! I don't know how much longer I can do this!" She burst into tears. I hugged her tightly.

"I know how you feel," I said softly. "El, we can get through this together. And we've got Fang and Iggy." She sighed.

"Most importantly each other," she pointed out. "We can't talk to them about everything. They wouldn't understand about the cramps, or how it hurts like hell when it kicks!" I nodded.

We walked out together, and Fang was down the hallway. Iggy walked up to Ella.  
"Hey sweetie," he said kissing her cheek. Lucy walked up to me.

"Please tell me you believe me, your best friend, over him. Your boyfriend." I stared at her.  
"Actually, no," I said snidely. "I don't. I've known him longer. You are a bitch who doesn't care about anyone, and I never did like you. I've always thought you were annoying." She glared at me.

"And I was dumb enough to keep your little secret. Well, looks like I won't be doing that anymore!" she exclaimed.

"Lucy, no!" I had accidentally told her I was pregnant once, and she guessed who the dad was.

"Allison is a pregnant whore!" she said smirking. Fang's head shot up. His eyes got wide, and I took a deep breath. Ella rolled her eyes.  
"No she isn't!" she lied. Iggy nodded.

"I think her sister would know. And someone like her brother. AKA, her brother-in-law." Yeah. They were supposedly married. They really weren't. Lindsey and Justin White were. Ella Martinez and Iggy weren't. Well, James "Iggy" McGregor. He'd kill me if I ever said that. I usually only did when he was in trouble, or he was really pissing me off.

"You're just standing up for her," she said smirking. Fang stormed up. "Oh, if it isn't the daddy himself." We all glared at her.

"Shut the hell up!" he hissed. "You've already done enough."

"First you backstab me and kiss my boyfriend, and now you're going to tell everyone I'm pregnant. How stupid are you?" I asked icily. She looked confused. Right then, I punched her full-force in the nose, which broke it instantly, and slammed her head into the lockers. She would definitely have a knot. It wasn't hard enough for a concussion, which is what I wanted to give her. That might kill her. She cried out in pain, but strangely didn't actually shed a tear.

"I have to give you your props," Ella said nodding. "Everyone else who has that done to them cries. Well, except F-Austin." I grinned. Faustin. Kind of like Fnick. I took a deep breath and started to walk off with Iggy and Ella. Fang looked at me with pain in his eyes, but he didn't say a word. I guess the ex really hurt. Good.

Suddenly someone yanked back on my ponytail.

"You little bitch! You broke my nose!" Lucy yelled. I scoffed.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" I said sarcastically. Her nose was bleeding. Ha.

She let go of my hair, and I spun around just in time for her to punch my nose. It snapped.

"Payback," she snarled. I kicked her in the stomach, and she was breathless for a second, but she…kept fighting.

I looked at Fang.

"Come on," he said worriedly.

"You're worried about me?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"No." The look told me what he was talking about.

Lucy shoved me into the lockers. She pinned me against the lockers. I shoved her off, and she tried to kick me in the stomach. I moved. She kicked the lockers, hurting her head. It didn't break.

"You bitch!" she shouted, grabbing her leg. I shoved her to the floor.

"Sorry I moved so I wouldn't get kicked in the stomach," I spat. She stood up and punched me full-force in the jaw. My head snapped to the side, and it really hurt. Blood started running down the side of my mouth. She went to kick me again, but Fang rammed into her.

"Stay away from her," he hissed. I looked up at him, and he smiled. She was knocked over.

"The smart thing for you to do right now would be to walk off," Iggy said angrily. She looked and saw Ella walk up.

"You are such a wimp," she said looking right at me. I growled and pinned her to the lockers.

"Why? I'm seven months pregnant and can still kick your ass," I said venomously. Fang pulled me back.

"Ally, come on."

"Whore," she mumbled. My fist clenched. I started to walk back up to her, but Fang stopped me.

"Ally," he warned. I looked at him.

"But—" He smiled.

"I know." I frowned.  
"You're just going to—" he leaned down where his mouth was right by ear.

"You'll get your revenge," he promised. I sighed and very reluctantly nodded.

"Okay." Lucy just glared at me.

"Why not fight me now? Oh wait, you don't want to kill your baby!" she shouted. Well, she had to. We were already walking off. Everyone in the hall turned and looked at me.

"You're pregnant?" Shane asked, shocked. I sighed.

"Go to hell!" I snarled.

"I won't be because my family isn't full of pregnant people," she said looking at Ella. She froze.

"You little bitch," she said getting in her face.

"You know, I have to tell you, you were always a pain in the ass. You blabbed on and on about your problems, like I should care!"  
"Okay, I told you once I had no clue who the hell my dad was! And you were supposed to be my friend. You should care!" she screamed. Iggy pulled her back.

"Come on Linds," he said glaring at her. Lucy grinned.

"I'm sure everyone knows who the daddy is. Allison, or Max, as Austin said," she said looking at me, "Will be able to help you. She's been pregnant for seven months now."

"You better shut the fuck up!" I hissed.

"Make me," she taunted. I took a deep breath.

"I can, and want to so bad right now—"

"But you don't want to hurt your baby!" she finished. So not what I was going to say.  
"No. I might get carried away and accidentally kill you," I said simply. She rolled her eyes.

"Like you could." I grinned.

"Oh. I could. I promise you that. I've killed someone before," I informed her. "And I don't regret it. Stay away from my family. Stay away from me. You are going to regret this." She scoffed. I clenched my fist again, and Fang pulled on my arm.

"Ally, we have to get out of here," he whispered.

"Max!" Nudge yelled running down the hallway. "I mean, Ally." She was running hard.

"What?" I asked turning and looking at her.

"Gazzy—mob—come on!"  
Okay. Gazzy and mob. Can't be good. We all rushed after her. Mob must have been this huge crowd of students surrounded around something…or someone.

"Show us your wings!" one kid shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Gazzy's voice said from the middle. I made my way through the crowd.

"Avery, what's going on?" I asked nervously. He sighed.

"Well, uh…long story short, someone said it would be cool to fly, and I accidentally said yeah, it is. Now they think I have wings. I never said it wasn't in an airplane," he said innocently.

"What? You, have wings?" I asked giving him a fake puzzled look. Someone came up behind me and lifted up my shirt.

"She does! I saw them!" he shouted.

"Stay away from her!" Fang hissed.

"Max!" Angel yelled. I sighed and looked at her.

"What sweetie?"  
"People keep saying I am in a family full of pregnant people, and one girl asked when I was going to get pregnant!" I sighed, and Jason crossed his arms.

"They asked if I was going to be the daddy!" he exclaimed. I took a deep breath.

"U N A," I said tilting my head over to the left. We all popped our wings out, and flew off.

Of course Iggy grabbed Ella, and Fang grabbed Jason.

"Home," I said answering the question that was about to be asked by someone.

"Max, I'm so sorry!" Gazzy said sadly. "Thanks to me we have to move again!" I smiled and shook my head.

"Nah. It's okay. Things were getting pretty shitty for me and El too," I said quietly. She nodded.

"Damn. You'll never get to kick Lucy's ass," Angel said sadly. Everyone looked at her, but Fang. He grinned.

"Angel, sweetie, no. Seriously. You are ten!" I protested.

"But you guys do, even Gazzy. Oops!" she put her hand over her mouth.

"When we aren't around is my guess," Fang said beside me. I took a deep breath.

"You know what. I give up! Whatever." I went silent. "I swear to God. My baby's first word is going to be fuck. You just wait." Fang grinned.

"It'll make me so proud," he teased.

"Shocker there," I said sarcastically.

"Guys, guess what!" Mom said as we walked in the sdoor.

"We have to move," I said instantly. She frowned.

"I just got a new clinic," she said sadly. "Grand opening is soon!"  
"Mom, everyone at school knows about me and Ella, and about all of our wings. We have to!" I insisted. She sighed and nodded.

"I'll have to make a few calls," she said sadly walking out. I closed my eyes.

"This might not be the best time to ask about the house, will it?" Fang asked beside me. I shook my head.

"Look, do you think you guys will be able to stick it out, for Mom?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Ella said sweetly. "For Mom."  
"Max, you have it worse," Angel said. "You've got wings and a baby coming." I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. This is going to be hard on everyone, except Jason. Well, he's dating a bird kid, so yeah I guess it'll be a little hard for him, but we can do this for Mom," I said enthusiastically. They nodded.  
"Mom, wait!" I shouted. She walked in with the phone and a piece of paper. "We've had harder stuff to deal with than this, so we can handle it," I said happily. She looked at everyone who was nodding and smiling. Except Fang. He just nodded.

"Guys, are you sure? It's no big deal—"

"Yes it is Mom, and you know it," Ella said. "You know it's hard to get a clinic of your own."

"Now?" Fang breathed in my ear.

"Hey Mom. Me, Ella, Iggy, and Fang have something to talk to you about," I said tilting my head towards the kitchen. Iggy and Ella got a nod from Fang and knew what this was about.

"Thank you four so much! This is going to be extra hard on you due to the baby thing," she said quietly. "So, thanks. If there's ever anything you want, just let me know." We all looked at each other, and then her.

"Well, Mom," Ella started. She looked at Iggy, who looked at Fang, who of course looked at me.

"We were wondering, with the babies coming around the same time, we could…get our own house. The four of us," I said quickly. She blinked.

"Uh…Max, I'm not sure—"

"If it's about the money, my parents said they had a house by the beach," Fang interrupted. Yeah. We live near a beach, but you'll never know which one. "And, it's literally three minute walk from here." She thought for a second.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this. Give me some time to think," she said after thinking for a little bit. We all nodded. She smiled and walked out.

My guess is Angel heard because her, Gazzy, Nudge, and Jason stormed in.

"You four can't…won't…Max!" Angel shrieked. She hugged me.

"Don't leave," Gazzy whispered. Nudge shook her head.

"What about us?" she asked quietly. Jason stayed quiet.

"Guys, listen," I said quietly. "We're three minutes away. At the end of the street," I promised.

"Why can't you just stay here?" Angel asked angrily. I sighed.

"Angel, we need our space. Listen, El and me are having a baby. We need more room. Do you want two babies crying every night waking you up in the middle of the night?" I asked. She pouted.

"But—"

"Angel, if Mom agrees to this, it's final," I said firmly. She walked up to Fang. He closed his eyes.

"Not going to look at the Bambi…damn it!" he exclaimed. Nudge put on her puppy dogface. "Max, help!" I smirked. I had a face that beat theirs.

I mixed those two. He looked up at me and almost melted. His lip curled out, and then he smiled.

"Max wins," he said pointing to me. Angel and Nudge looked at me, but I had taken off the face. I smirked.

"You'll never know what won it for me," I said before triumphantly walking out.


	6. Chapter 6

"Valencia

"Valencia!" Angel pleaded. I glared at her.

"Angel, I swear to God. If you 'convince' her to say no, you are in trouble. Trust me. I know this stuff," I warned. She nodded.

"I won't," she promised.

"Guys, I've made my decision," she announced. We all looked at her. "The little kids make a point. You are needed here. But, you are also right. You all need your space. So, I've come up with a solution. You can move into that house, on the condition you come and help with things here too!" I smiled and looked at the other three. They all smiled and nodded.

"Of course!" I said eagerly. I smiled brightly and looked at Fang. He smiled his sweet smile, and put his hand on my knee.

"No!" Angel exclaimed. Nudge frowned, and Gazzy scowled. Jason sighed. They all stood up and left.

"Mom, thank you!" I said happily.

"You won't regret this," Ella promised.

"Do you guys want to come look at it?" Fang asked eagerly. We all looked at Mom and she nodded. We squealed and ran out the door.

"Don't you feel bad about Angel?" Ella asked as we were walking down the street. I sighed and nodded.

"Most definitely," I said sadly. "She knows this is a good thing, and it's what's best. She just doesn't want to admit it." Fang nodded.

"Yeah. I have a brilliant idea!" he said randomly. We all looked at him.

"What?" I asked putting my arm in his.

"Okay. This will make the walk from here to there quicker," he said glancing over at me. I motioned for him to go on. "We get a Polaris." Iggy grinned.

"I like it. Or a Gator. We could fix up the motor where it goes like seventy miles per hour or more!" he said eagerly. I shook my head.

"Okay. That's a good idea, except for Iggy getting a hold of the motor," I said looking at his disappointed face. Fang nodded.

"Now all we have to do is—"

"Go to the bank," I finished. He frowned.

"Huh?"  
"Oh!" I exclaimed. "I never told you! Since Micah died, and he never signed the papers, I was still his wife. Meaning, everything, even his personal accounts goes to me, since he never made a will. And I never got anywhere near an eighth out of the joint checking one either." They all stared at me.

"So, how much are we talking in his account?" Ella asked. I grinned.

"Over sixty billion dollars," I said quickly. They all gaped at me.

"Sixty billion dollars!" Iggy screamed. I shushed him and nodded.

"He made the biggest breakthrough so far in science history six times! What do you expect? Oh yeah. He made the clone too. He also helped with the erasers. We were worth a lot of money," I said matter-of-factly.

"So we're using the money that convinced a man to make us?" he asked with a grin. I nodded.

"Yep. And there's tons of it," I said sweetly.

"Why didn't this come up before?" Ella asked excitedly. I shrugged.

"I don't like bragging about much money I have, and besides, I never thought about it," I said simply.

"Does your mom know?" Fang asked. I shook my head.

"Nope. Do you remember six months ago when I was talking on the phone to someone forever? And I was really excited once I got off the phone?" I asked Fang. He thought and then nodded.

"Yeah. That was the last night…yeah. I remember it." He glanced over at me.

"I had it all put into the same account, and I made a few calls Sunday that transferred it to a bank near here," I said going into more detail.

"So, all together, you have?" Fang asked. I smiled and stood on my tiptoes.

"No joke when I say this, but it's really close to a trillion dollars." He froze.

"A…w…huh?" he was stunned.  
"He had more than just two accounts," I said quietly.

"Is Max richer than Bill Gates?" Iggy asked curiously. Fang shook his head.

"No." Iggy sighed.

"Fang, you do have the key, right?" he asked since we were by the door. Fang frowned.  
"I thought you had it," he said pointing to Iggy.

"No," Iggy said shaking his head. "I'll be right back." He ran off for the house. Fang grinned and pulled the key out of his pocket. Iggy was already out of sight.

"You're horrible," Ella said with a grin. "Good job." Fang nodded and we shut the front door.

This house was huge! It was two stories, and it was long. It was really long too. The walls were like made of marble.

Fang grabbed my hand and walked me upstairs. He led me into a room, and he walked me over to the doors. They had blinds on them. When we walked out, you could see the ocean. It was a beautiful deck. It was made of marble. There was a fountain down below too. Fang put his arms around me.

"This will be our room," he whispered. I smiled and snuggled in his arms. He kissed my head.

"I love you," I said softly.

"I love you more," he said teasingly. "And I'm going to prove it to you." I started to ask how, but he kissed me. He tilted his head, and he put his hands on my hips. I knotted my fingers in his hair.

I pulled back gasping for air.

"I think you are trying to kill me!" I said breathlessly. He was breathing heavy too.

"No. I would never kill you." I smiled and pulled him inside. He shut and locked the door, and we explored the rest of the top floor. There was a bedroom right beside ours. That would be where our baby slept. Then there were more bedrooms. Every bedroom had a bathroom. Mine and Fang's was huge!

There were two sets of stairs, one on each end of the floor. They were both covered in carpet. That's what most of the house was covered in, except the kitchen, bathroom, and this one room that could be a study room. That study room had wood floors, and the kitchen and bathrooms were covered in tile. We went down to the first floor.

That's where the kitchen, dining room, and Iggy and Ella's room was. There were two bedrooms right beside each other. The living room had a huge chandelier in the middle.

"Wow," I said as I was spinning around. Fang nodded.

"Yeah. Beautiful."

"Yes. It is," I agreed.

"Oh. I was talking about you, but that is too," he said quickly. I smiled, and we walked on through the house.

It had a three-door garage. I walked out the back door, and I smiled. They were double doors, and they were basically glass. The marble fountain was beautiful. I looked around. There was a hot tub. Fang laughed when he saw that.

"This is going to be awesome," he said laughing. I nodded. Fang slapped his hand on his forehead.

"I almost forgot," he said pulling me inside. He pulled me out the front door.

"You see that little mini house over there?" he asked pointing to the building beside our house. I nodded.

"Yeah…"  
"It's a pool house. There's an indoor pool in it," he informed me. I looked at him. He held up all the keys he had. There were a lot. Thank God he had them labeled.

"This is going to be awesome!" I squealed. He nodded and kissed me.

"Yes it is." I smiled and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"So, are your parents sure they don't mind? I mean, we obviously know, I can—" he put his finger on my mouth.

"Positive. They don't have to pay anything for it because it was my grandfather's and he built it. It's already been paid off, so it's okay," he promised. I nodded.

"If you say so," I said sweetly. He nodded.

"I do say so," he said kissing my nose. Iggy and Ella ran out.

"This is amazing!" Ella exclaimed. I nodded.

"It's got a hot tub, huge room where we can put anything like pool table, air hockey table, or something like that—"

"Indoor pool," Fang said pointing to the little building. They smiled.

"A garage for three cars," Ella said.

"Plenty of room," I added. They all nodded.

"Now, we just need to…" Fang trailed off in thought.

"Get a Gator, and a car," I finished. He nodded.

"Yep. And get everything moved in here," he said smiling.

"This is unreal!" Iggy said happily. We all nodded and started walking to Mom's house.

"So, was it going to be enough room?" she asked as we walked in the house. We all grinned and nodded.

"Most definitely," I said smiling. Angel ran up.  
"Max, I'm sorry. We're going to show you how well you raised us!" she said happily.

"We want you guys to move out," Nudge said sweetly.

"And we want to be on our own in a way, like Max was when she was close to our age," Gazzy said enthusiastically.

"And most importantly," Jason said, finally talking.

"We want you to be happy!" they all said in unison. I smiled and hugged them all.

"Thanks guys," I said with a smile. I had raised them to be strong, and that's what they're doing. They can stand on their own.

"Max really needed that," Fang said behind me. I nodded.

"Do you want to see the house tomorrow after school?" I asked raising an eyebrow. They all nodded.

"You can come over whenever you want," Ella said happily. Ig, Fang, and I nodded.

"Anytime," I promised. "Bring your swimsuits." Angel squealed.

"You have a pool?" I nodded.

"Yep. We do," I said excitedly. They all nodded and walked off, leaving Fang, Ella, Iggy, and me alone.

"Oh yeah. I forgot," Fang said slapping his hand on his forehead again.  
"What?" I asked turning to look at him.  
"You see, my grandfather liked water, so he had an indoor hot tub put in the pool house too," he explained. We all stared at him.

"So, it's only noon," I observed. We had missed school due to the incident.

"You're saying?" Iggy asked. I smiled.

"I want to go car shopping," I said running into my room. Fang followed me.

"What kind of car are you looking at here?" he asked. I shrugged.  
"I don't know," I said shrugging.

"Mom!" Ella yelled. "We need to borrow the car!" Mom walked in my room.

"Why?"  
"Car shopping," I explained. She smiled and threw Fang the keys.

"Have fun," she whispered.

"She didn't even ask where I was getting the money from!" I said as we pulled out of the driveway. Fang was driving, and Iggy and Ella were in the back.

"Odd," Iggy muttered. I nodded.

"So, what kind of car are you looking for?" the man, Bill, asked. I smiled.

"Oh, we're just looking," I said sweetly. They nodded. He looked at us funny, but then walked off.

"Ella and Iggy, find one you like," I ordered. They stared at me.

"You are getting two cars?" they asked. I nodded.

"Yep." They stared at me, but then saw I was determined, so they nodded and walked off.

"What are we going to get?" Fang asked with a grin. He had an idea.

"I was thinking a truck," I teased. He rolled his eyes and walked me to the 2012 models of Mustangs.

"I was thinking one of these," he said with a smile. I nodded.

"Me too," I answered honestly. He looked up, and I know he saw the one that he wanted. "Where is it?" I looked at them, and I saw two black ones. One with black leather seats and one with a light tan, almost off white, but not quite.

"The one with the lighter seats," he answered. I nodded.

"Okay." He smiled and kissed my hand.

"Our first car," he said with a smile. I nodded and Iggy and Ella walked up.

"We know which one we want," Ella said happily. I took a breath and followed them. They led me to a dark navy blue car. I almost thought it was black, but in the sun, you could see it was blue. It was a 2012 Corolla. I smiled and nodded.

"We did too," I said pulling them to our car. They laughed.

"I should have known you two would pick something like that," Iggy said grinning. I nodded, and another car salesman walked up. His name was Joe.

"Hi, may I help you?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Aw, poor Fang

"Aw, poor Fang. He got stuck driving the SUV home," I said as he got out of the driver's seat.

"Never again," he said grabbing my hand. I nodded.

"Okay," I muttered. We walked inside and handed Mom her keys without a word.

"So, did you find anything?" she asked curiously. We all grinned and nodded.

"Yeah," Ella said happily. Gazzy ran in.  
"I want to see the new cars!" he said eagerly. I nodded.

"Okay," I said making a whoa Nellie gesture with my hands. "Chill Gaz."

"So, you got one?" Nudge asked. Angel grinned.

"This is going to be good," she said mischievously. I nodded, and we opened the door.

The first car you could see was the Corolla. Mom's SUV was blocking the mustang.

"That's pretty!" Angel squealed.

"I told you," Iggy muttered to Ella. She rolled her eyes.

"Gazzy, is this a chick car?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Not really. It could go either way," he said after observing it some more.  
"Yeah. They had this really awesome black mustang convertible. It was a 2012. It had light tan seats. It was really cool," I said sadly.

"What happened to it?" Nudge asked curiously.

"Someone bought it," Fang said simply. Iggy grinned.

"Hey Nudge, can you check and see if one of my CDs is in the SUV?" Ella asked. Nudge nodded.

"Sure," she said opening the door. Iggy, Ella, Angel, Fang, and I knew what was next.

"Oh my God!" she squealed. She got out and ran around to the other side of the SUV, followed by everyone else.

"You bought it?" Gazzy asked excitedly. I nodded.

"We did," I said blankly. He stared at it.

"This is definitely not a chick car," he said shaking his head.

"It's not a man's car either!" Nudge shouted. Gazzy stared at her.

"Yes it is!" he said quickly.

"Sexist pig," she mumbled.

"I trained her so well," I said smiling. Fang rolled his eyes.

"It's only three," Fang announced. "Anyone want to go swimming?" He looked at everyone's expressions. Ella and Iggy were nodding, and everyone else was staring at him like he was an idiot.

"I am, kind of," I said after thinking. Fang nodded.

"Nah. You get to just sit there," he said grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"If you're coming, come on!" I said walking inside. They all followed.

"We may be at a really warm beach, but it's January!" Nudge exclaimed. I nodded.

"Your point?" I asked. She stared at me.

"January!" she shouted. I winced and put my hands on my ears.

"Nudge, God, I know! Trust me." They all reluctantly nodded and went and got their bathing suits. Fang grinned.  
"Max, come here," he said gesturing towards our room. I followed him.

"What?" I asked quietly. He sighed.

"I love you," he whispered before kissing my neck. I smiled.

"I love you too." He kissed my lips.

"Listen, for tonight, Isaac and Maria have already set stuff up. For tonight, could we try staying in the house?" he asked hopefully. I nodded.

"Sure." He smiled, and I grabbed a duffle bag. "We need stuff for school tomorrow," I said simply. He nodded.

"So, do you're parents come down here every so often to clean the house?" I asked. He shook his head, and opened the closet.

"No. They pay someone else to," he said quietly.

"Do they know they're going to be grandparents?" I asked curiously. He nervously looked at me, and then the floor.

"I haven't gotten around to telling them," he said nervously.

"Well, this weekend we need to go and tell them. We'll even drive up there," I offered. He smiled and nodded.

"We?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to make you go alone," I said sweetly.

"And you're not going to leave me up there this time either," he said narrowing his eyes. I nodded.

"Right," I said happily. I kissed him, and he pulled back quickly and walked into the bathroom.

"We might need these," he said throwing our toothbrushes and shower stuff in the front pouch of the bag. I nodded and grabbed my hairbrush. I had a mini toothpaste in my room.

"Let's go," I said grabbing the bag. He took it from me.

"The awesome thing is, we don't have to worry about bringing pillows or blankets," he said enthusiastically. I nodded, and we walked out to the car, where everyone was waiting around the car. I put the bag in the back.

"Mom, we're going to try sleeping there tonight," I explained. She smiled.

"Okay," she said nodding.

"Mom, you can just ride with us," Ella said sweetly. Mom nodded, and Gazzy and Nudge climbed in the backseat of the mustang.

I hated my bathing suit. The only ones we could ever find in my size were bikinis. So, I wore a cami and shorts with it. Fang stared at me.

"You were supposed to be putting on your bathing suit," he said crossing his arms. We were in our room. The Flock and Mom were exploring the house. Nudge and Angel went crazy.

"I did," I said as I pulled back off my cami. "But, I don't like it." Fang grinned.

"I do," he said pulling me closer to him. I put my forehead on his.

"Well, do you really want me to go in front of all of those guys like this?" I asked, trying to get him to forget it.

"Not really," he said shaking his head. I kissed him.

"That's what I thought," I said as I was pulling it back on. He smiled.

"You know, you can't really swim," he reminded me. I nodded.

"Yeah. I was going to just sit there," I said honestly. "Me and El can talk about you and Iggy behind your backs!" He narrowed his eyes at me. He laid me on the very big, king size, temprapedic mattress. It was so soft. It didn't make a noise.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love this bed, and you," I said before kissing him. He slid my cami off.

"No." He kissed my neck. "Iggy's not looking, Gazzy's not either or Nudge would kill him, and Jason has just turned nine!" he exclaimed.

"Fine," I said standing up. I crossed my arms and walked downstairs.  
"It's not like Nudge won't be wearing one," he reminded me.

"Fang, she's not as big in some areas as me!" I hissed. He thought and then nodded.

"And your point?" I rolled my eyes and walked downstairs. Everyone was waiting.

"Okay," I said pouting. Ella was wearing a bikini top too with shorts. I don't think she was too happy about it. Fang walked downstairs, and he handed everyone a towel.

We all walked over to the building right beside our house.

"Damn, Ig, I forgot the keys at the house," Fang teased.

"No! I'm not falling for that one again!" Iggy exclaimed. Ella and me giggled.

"You have to admit Ig, that's funny," I said as Fang opened the door.

"No it wasn't," he mumbled as he was walking in. Fang snickered.

"Was too," he said with a grin. Ella and me nodded.

"Oh my gosh!" Nudge squealed. Gazzy and Jason were excited. Angel was at the slide it had. I blinked. It had a diving board too.

"Max, watch me!" she squealed. I nodded, and she slid down and into the deep end.

"Oh my gosh, this is so warm," Gazzy said after he had jumped in.

"And you thought we were crazy," Fang said shaking his head. I sat down in a chair on the side of the pool. He sat beside me.

"Go," I whispered. He looked at me, and then smiled.

"Okay." Him and Ig ran and jumped off the diving board. Ella laughed and came and sat beside me.

"One day we'll be teaching our kids how to swim in here," she said thoughtfully. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Then, we'll actually get to be in the pool," I said grinning. She nodded.

"Iggy said I wasn't allowed because I would get too excited and start trying to swim," she said sadly. "He knows me too well." I laughed.

"Fang made me take off the cami I had over this," I said while grimacing. She nodded.

"Iggy did too," she said while nodding. Fang ran up to me. He was dripping wet. He shook his head quickly and got water on Ella and me. We both shrieked and stood up.

"What do you want?" I asked after getting back to where he couldn't do that again. He started walking towards us. We were backing up until he had me against a wall.

"You," he said sweetly. I rolled my eyes.

"I mean why did you get out of the pool," I said frowning.

"Iggy dared me to do that," he said while smirking. He kissed me quickly and ran back into the pool before I could kill him. Ella rolled her eyes.

"Iggy," she said sweetly. He looked up at her.

"Yes?" he asked nervously. She smiled.  
"Come here," she said eagerly. I stared at her. She looked at me for a second, and then back at him. He walked up to her, soaking wet, and smiled.

"Yes?" he asked while smiling. I looked at Fang and winked.

"I have one question," she said holding up a finger. He nodded. "Why must you insist on torturing me?" He grinned.

"It's fun," he said while smirking. She nodded and stepped closer, which made him step back to where he was at the edge of the pool.

"Oh my gosh, you know what else is fun?" she asked curiously. He nodded.

"Lots of stuff. Like—" she shoved him into the water.

"That," she said smiling sweetly. He came up.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. I laughed. Fang shook his head and went under water.

"Aw, what's the matter?" Ella asked squatting beside the pool.

"If it wasn't for the fact you're pregnant, I would so pull you in here right now," Iggy said narrowing his eyes.

"If it wasn't for the fact I'm pregnant, I'd be in the pool with you," she reminded him. He nodded.

"I know." He went under water.

"When did Angel come up from underwater from the slide?" Ella asked nervously. She hadn't come up.

"She hasn't," I said not looking at her. "She can breath underwater." She nodded.

"That's cool," she said smiling. I nodded.

"Weird how we discovered it," I said smiling at the memory. Fang walked up and sat beside me.

"How we discovered what?" he asked before kissing my cheek.

"How Angel can breath underwater," I said quickly. He grinned and nodded.

"Yeah. We got so scared. She had gone underwater and she had been underwater a long time," he said grinning still. I nodded.

"Yeah. Why aren't you swimming this time?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He shrugged.

"No reason," he said glancing over at me for a second. I rolled my eyes, and then snapped.

"You wanted to listen to what we were saying about you two," I said standing up. He grinned and then shook his head.

"No. Me? Why would you say that?" he asked innocently. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, go away," I said sitting back down beside him.

"What if I don't want to?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Me and El together can hurt you," I said simply. He stood up and ran back to the pool.

"Max!" Angel exclaimed after finally coming up. I looked at her.

"Yes sweetie?" I asked glancing at her.

"Me, Fang, and Iggy are going to have a biggest splash competition. And a smallest. Can you and Ella judge?" she asked sweetly. Fang rolled his eyes but got out. I nodded.

"Sure," we said in unison.

"Okay. I'll go first," Iggy announced. I rolled my eyes.

"Then me!" Angel said happily. Fang smiled.

"They saved the best for last," he said looking at me.

"Then why are you last?" Angel asked turning to look at him. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Ig, go!" he said after he quit playfully being mad at her. Iggy nodded, and he started running.

"Cannonball!" he exclaimed. It made a big splash all right. Ella grinned.

Angel was next. Iggy looked at Fang who was grinning like he knew something we didn't. Angel ran off and did a can opener.

"Oh my God!" Ella yelled.

"Hers was bigger that Iggy's!" I squealed. Iggy gaped at us.

"You can't be serious!" he insisted. I nodded.

"We are," I said nodding. Fang nodded.

"Dude, it really was," he said while grinning.

"Fang, go," I said impatiently. He started walking in slow motion. Then out of nowhere, he ran as fast as possible. He did a cannonball. His got me and Ella soaked. We shrieked and stood up. We were so wet it was like we had just gotten out of the pool. I laughed, and Ella shook her head.

"Well, that winner is obvious," she said laughing. I nodded and grabbed a towel. Fang came up and laughed.

"Oops," he said as he was getting out. I nodded, and he walked beside me. "My bad." I nodded.

"Hurry up Fang!" she shouted. "You're first for this next one!" He smiled.

"Be right back," he said happily.

He got to the edge of the diving board and he slid off. He just barely missed hitting his head. The splash was small. Angel was next. She did the same thing Fang did, but with a smaller splash.

Iggy was last. Of course, he did the same thing, but his was the smallest. It was like a four-year-old had just jumped in. Fang just stared.

"He beat Angel!" he exclaimed. Angel frowned.

"This sucks ass!" she yelled. Fang looked at her.

"Angel, be nice," he said while biting his lip so he wouldn't laugh. She smiled.

"Okay," she said before getting out of the pool and jumping in for fun. Fang got out and came beside me.

"Wow. Ella, I didn't know Iggy could make that small of a splash," he said while smiling. She shook her head.

"Me either," she said honestly. Fang pulled me into his lap and put his chin gently on my shoulder.

"I didn't know you could make one that big," I said looking at Fang. He nodded.

"I guess I can," he said grinning. Nudge frowned.

"You'll never guess what's happening right now," she said shaking her head.

"What sweetie?" I asked curiously.

"People are getting cameras and stuff ready for school tomorrow!" she said angrily. Fang sighed.

"Damn it," he mumbled. I nodded and looked at the time.

"Guys, we need to be going soon," I said sadly. They all nodded and got out.

"Okay. Let's go," Angel said pulling on my arm.  
"I got all of your clothes because that would have been kind of cold walking back," Mom said handing everyone their clothes. She didn't have mine or Fang's. He shrugged.

"It's okay. I haven't gotten cold since…seven months ago," he said after thinking. We all looked at him. He set his finger on fire. "Couldn't have anything to do with this." I grinned and nodded.

"He's dangerous," Iggy said backing up away from him. I smiled.

"So are you!" I exclaimed. "You just have to punch someone to blow them up!" he grinned.

"I know." Gazzy frowned.  
"We need to try to make a bomb more powerful than your hands," he said angrily. Iggy smiled brightly and looked up.

"That's a—"

"Bad idea," I finished. He looked at me. Ella nodded.

"You don't need to make a…your hands?" she asked, stunned. He nodded.

"Yep. Come on. Max, we'll only use it for emergencies," he promised. I sighed and nodded.

"Okay. But when you two test it, I swear to God if you mess anything up—"

"Yes Mommy. We'll be careful," Gazzy said rolling his eyes. I frowned.  
"Fine. I warned you." Fang threw me my towel.

"You might need that to go inside," he said smiling. I nodded, and the two of us walked out.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sorry you couldn't swim," Fang said as we walked in

"Sorry you couldn't swim," Fang said as we walked in. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yeah. It's all your fault too," I said before kissing him. He smiled and put me on his back.  
"I'm sorry," he said apologetically. I smiled.

"I was kidding," I said sweetly. "You did what I told you to." He smiled and we walked upstairs. He sat me down on the bed.  
"So, let me get this straight," Fang said from the bathroom. I slid off the bottoms of my bikini, and put on underwear and my jeans. "You still think you're having a girl, even though the sonogram showed a boy?" He walked out in his boxers. I nodded, and he pulled on his pants. I had gotten his black toboggan, and a black tee shirt with dark blue jean pants.

"Yep," I said happily. He shook his head and grabbed his shirt.

"You make no sense to me sometimes," he said as he was pulling it on.

"Well, duh, but does everyone always make sense?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No," he said after thinking. I nodded, and I shivered. He hugged me. He was really warm.

"You're warm," I informed him. "Did you know that?" He grinned.

"Kind of," he said quietly. I smiled and snuggled closer to him. "It might help you to put on dry clothes." I nodded, but still just sat there hugging him.

"I don't want you to let go," I whispered weakly. I hadn't meant to say that, and especially like that!

"I don't want to let go either," he whispered into my hair. He let me go. "But I have to." I nodded, and walked into the bathroom where the rest of my clothes were. Fang went downstairs.

As soon as I changed, I walked downstairs.

"We should order a pizza or two," I said with a grin. He nodded.

"Works for me," he said simply. "And we'll take everyone home before we go get it." I nodded, and he grabbed his cell phone. We needed to get a house phone, cable, Internet, and wifi.

"Ham and bacon!" I yelled as he walked out.

"Mom," I said walking to where everyone was. She looked at me.

"Yes hon?" I smiled.

"Uh, we're just going to eat here too, if you don't mind," I said quickly. She smiled.

"Of course not," she said happily. I nodded, and Fang walked outside.

"Twenty minutes," he said as he walked beside me. I nodded, and he put his arms around me. I was still shivering. "You seriously need to warm up." I nodded.

"Yeah, I do," I said quietly. He never let me go. I stopped shivering, but he still just held me close to him.

"Is everyone ready?" he asked looking at his watch. They all nodded, and he finally let me go. Ella smiled at me, and I rolled my eyes. Angel and Jason rode in the back of the mustang with Total and Akila. I'm not even sure where they went while we were swimming.

"Did you have fun?" Total asked once I climbed in. I turned and saw he was talking to me.

"I didn't swim," I said quickly. He rolled his eyes.

"Nah duh, but I mean, did you have fun sitting and talking with Ella?" he asked curiously. I nodded.

"Uh…yeah. Why?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Just wondering." That is the weirdest dog on the face of the earth. He had a seven-foot wingspan. He had learned to tuck them in, and to fly. His were black like Fang's.

After we picked up the pizzas, we headed home.

"So, when I walked into the bathroom, Ella and Iggy were making out. Ella was in the process of taking off Iggy's shirt," I said finishing the story I had started. He grinned.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I was telling him about a party we had gone to six months ago. We were really careful. But, we couldn't find Iggy and Ella. I walked upstairs, and poof. There they were. In a bathroom.

"I don't know," I said as I was standing up. He grabbed my pizza box and before I could protest, he already was heading outside to put them in the garbage cans.

"You know, this is nice," he said after he got back in. I nodded.

"Yeah. It's going to be sad at first, but we'll get used to it," I said smiling. He nodded.

"Yep. We could even let them come over here sometimes," he suggested. I nodded.

"Most definitely. Now I'm going to take a shower now, and you could take one now or very, very early in the morning," I said sweetly. He pretended to think.  
"Hmm. Let's see. Now, or three o'clock in the morning. I'm going to have to go with now."

"Okay. You can use the one in our room," I said quickly. He nodded.

"All right," he said while grabbing our bag. He grabbed his soaps, and he ran upstairs. I grabbed mine, and walked into Iggy and Ella's room. They could get over it.

I walked in the living room with my warm, black, sheep pajamas. They were cotton, and they had a button up shirt. I had also put on my frog slippers. They were the ones you have to put on like tennis shoes. Fang walked down with his pajama pants on.

"That's awesome," he said looking at my feet. I nodded.

"Yep. Angel got them for me for my birthday," I said looking at him.

"You had a sucky birthday," he mumbled. I nodded.

"Yeah. I did." We both grabbed our toothbrushes, and I grabbed the toothpaste. Fang followed me.

"Stalker," I muttered. He rolled his eyes.

"I have to get toothpaste," he said as I was putting some on my toothbrush. I handed it to him, and he put some on his.

He looked funny when he was brushing his teeth. I probably did too, but I can't see me without looking in the mirror. I can see him though.

"So, tell me, do you have any name suggestions if we have a girl?" I asked as Fang flipped off the lights of our room. He just stared at me.

"No," he said before laying beside me. He got under the covers, and pulled me into his arms.

"Why must you keep the house freezing?" I asked curiously. He smiled.

"So I can always have an excuse to hold you when people are here. Otherwise, it's just fun having to hold you to keep you comfortable. That way, you can't complain," he said with a smile. His eyes were closed. I nodded.

"Works for me," I said as I laid my head down. I drifted off to sleep quickly.

"Max, we have to hurry," Fang said the next morning. Shit. School time. I sat up, and he handed me the bag. We both quickly got dressed.

"So," Angel said from the backseat. Her and Jason rode to school with Fang and me. "Did you sleep well?" Fang nodded.

"I could get used to that," he said glancing over at me. I nodded.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"What kind of bed is it?" Jason asked curiously.

"Temprapedic," I said with a smile. They both stared at us. "Every bed in the house is." They blinked.

"So when you guys come over and visit, you'll get to sleep on one," Fang said looking in his mirror at them. They smiled.

"Awesome!" Jason exclaimed. I took a deep breath.

"Okay guys, remember. Today is going to be hard, and it probably will be for a long time," I said nervously. "But we can do this. Just get through the day at any cost. I mean, don't hurt anyone, but you know what I mean. Ignore them, walk away, just do something!" they nodded.

"Max!" Ella yelled behind me. I turned and looked at her.

"Yeah El?" her and Iggy caught up to us.

"Nothing. I just wanted you two to wait," she said really panicked.

"It's going to be okay," Iggy promised. She smiled and nodded. "And I'm going to be there with you. So will Max and Fang." We both nodded.

"Mom was right Max. You are getting it the worst," she said with a smile. I shrugged.

"No big deal," I said honestly. "I personally don't care what people think. I've been through a lot worse, and I could kick their asses any day." We walked in and saw Lucy. She was on crutches. We burst out laughing, and she rolled her eyes. She had her nose tapped up too. I didn't.

"Come on Ella," I said pulling on her arm. She smiled and nodded.

"I heard your nose snap," Lucy snapped. I grinned.

"The sound from when I broke your nose must have been still ringing through your ears," I said touching my nose. "Because it's not broken." Okay, it was, but it was almost healed. That really hurt. She growled and threw her crutches down.

"Do you want me to break it?" she hissed. I rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't do that cripple," I spat. "You might end up getting hurt."

"What? Are you going to hit me with those ugly wings of yours? You're just a lying little, bitchy, bird-freak!" she shoved me, and tears filled my eyes. Fang snarled.

"Stop it!" Ella screamed. I gritted my teeth together, and I shook my head.

"You would be better off shutting up," Fang warned. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"What? Are you going to kiss me again if I don't?" she asked icily. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I would never kiss a ugly bitch like you," he hissed. She froze, and we walked off.

"Max," Iggy said softly. I ran off into the bathroom.

"You seriously can't believe that!" Ella said running in. I nodded.

"I am a bird-freak," I said quietly. She sighed and sat beside me.

"They prefer the term Avian American," she said giving me a smile. "You aren't a bitch." I sighed and stood up.

"We Avian Americans have someone to murder," I said laughing. She grinned and we walked out.

"Max, don't listen to her," Fang said once we walked up to them.

"Besides," I said looking at Ella for a second. "We prefer the term Avian Americans." Fang and Iggy nodded.

"Exactly," Iggy said happily.

"Can I get a picture of you flying?" one girl asked.

"Even better," some weird guy said. "A picture of her flying naked!" All the guys cheered, and I just stared at them. Fang's fist clenched, but one look from me kept him from killing someone.

"I don't care," I said before walking off. The guys stared at me. "I meant about the flying part. The no clothes thing, hell no!" Fang followed me.

"When you said I don't care, we were getting a little worried," he said behind me. I nodded.

"Right. Like I'm really going to do that!" I muttered. "It's already bad enough."

"See you later!" I called. Mom nodded. Fang started the car, and we headed to his parents' house. They had asked us to stay for at least Friday night. So, we agreed.

"Mom, there's something I…we have to tell you," he said grabbing my hand at the we.

"Come on in you two," she said happily. She stared at the car for a second, but then shut the door.

"Um…there's really not an easy way to say this," I said quietly. She looked at Fang.

"Mom…uh…she's pregnant. You two are going to be grandparents," he said looking over at me. I smiled.

"We're getting married in June, and the baby's due in March," he went on. His mom blinked.

"You're…I'm…March?" I nodded.

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"Wow," his dad managed to get out. His mom nodded.

"Normally parents would get mad, or something, but we can't really do that," his mom said with a smile. "That's really good news. So, are you making any plans for the future?"

"Actually, we're going to move into the beach house with her sister and Iggy, and we're going to raise it there," Fang said quickly. They smiled.

"That's near here," his mom said happily. He nodded.

"So, what's it going to be?" his dad asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Well, the test all say a boy, but Max seems to think otherwise," Fang said glancing over at me.

"You think it's a girl?" his mom asked curiously. I shrugged.

"It's a possibility," I said softly. She nodded.

"It's always a possibility," she agreed. Fang grabbed my hand.

"So, what does your mother do?" his dad asked looking at me.

"She's a vet," I said looking up at him. I was nervous. Fang gave my hand a small squeeze, and I relaxed a little.

"And your father?" he asked curiously.

"He's…uh…a scientist," I said, trying to figure out what to say. He nodded.

"Where does he work?" I froze. Fang took a deep breath. I was trying to figure out what to say.

"He…uh…he works at a private location. He doesn't really work for a company," I said honestly. That was the truth.

"Oh. Okay," he mom said smiling at me. I smiled back and then put my hand on my stomach. It was kicking. This is a very athletic baby.

"Um, where's your bathroom?" I asked curiously. She smiled.

"Down the hall, first door on the left." I smiled.

"Thanks." Fang glanced up at me, and I walked off.

"I like her," I heard his mom faintly say.

"She's a keeper," his dad agreed.

"I know." Fang had a smile tone to his voice. Whenever he was smiling, it had a certain tone to it.

I walked back in after washing my hands. Fang had sat down on the couch. He had his hands on his knees, and he was alone in the living room. When he saw me, he smiled.

"Hey," he said quietly. I sat beside him, and he put his arm around me. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Hey," I said back. He kissed the top of my head.

"That went well," he muttered before kissing my temple. I nodded.

"Yes it did," I agreed. He took in a deep breath.

"This is going to be fun," he said excitedly. I looked at him.

"What?" I asked giving him a what-the-heck-are-you-talking-about look. He smiled.

"Everything. The baby, getting married, moving in with Iggy and Ella, and having two babies in one house. Everything!"

School got better over the next few months. It was a little easier with no secrets anymore. People were nicer. Odd, I know. They would ask me about the baby and stuff.

"You little bitch," she said storming up to my locker before school one Friday. I looked at her.

"Did you just call me a bitch?" I asked in a shocked tone. She nodded. "Well, a bitch is a dog, a dog barks, bark's on a tree, a tree's a part of nature, and nature's beautiful, so thanks for the compliment," I said as I shut my locker. She looked confused for a second. Fang grinned.

"Come on," he said pulling on my arm. I nodded, and he walked me to Ella's locker. It was March 24.

"So, guys, any day now!" she squealed. I nodded.

"I know!" I said happily. Fang and Iggy nodded.

"It's kind of fun living on our own," Iggy said thoughtfully. We all nodded. Fang kissed my cheek.

"See you later. Text me if you need me," he ordered tapping my nose. I nodded. I had gotten a little bit bigger, but not much.

"So, Ella, you said you're going to probably have a boy," I said as we were walking in the classroom. She nodded. Everyone liked us. They loved our wings, and the baby thing.

"Okay. Open your books to page 546." Everyone did what they were told. Ella started breathing heavy behind me.

"Iggy!" she said through clenched teeth. He looked at her.

"What?" he asked nervously. She took a deep breath.

"Get me out of here, I'm having your damn baby!" she screamed. My eyes shot open wide and the teacher nodded in our direction.

"Go!" she said urgently. We walked her out of the classroom full of cheering students.

Fang. Get out here now!

I put my phone in my pocket, and Fang burst out of his classroom.

"Are you…okay. It's Ella. Good, and bad. Let's go," he said rushing us outside. We all got in the mustang, and Iggy and me got in the back. Fang drove. He was good at speeding and not crashing. He does it all the time.

"Mom, check the kids out," I said over the phone.

"Why?" she asked as she shut off the water. She must have just gotten done with an operation.

"Take them to the hospital. Ella's going into labor!" I slammed my phone shut.

"Try those breathing exercises," he said anxiously from the back seat.

"Shut the fuck up you bastard!" she said through clenched teeth. I stared at her.  
"He's trying to help," I said calmly. She nodded.

"Sorry Ig," she said breathlessly. Iggy called the hospital, and got them to wait for us. There was a nurse with a wheelchair waiting on us. Ella and Iggy walked to the room where she would give birth. Fang walked beside me. He said,

"This is going to be fun."


	9. Chapter 9

"It's a boy

"It's a boy!" Nudge squealed quietly when she walked in and saw him.

"Yeah," Ella said happily. Iggy was still moving his hand.

"Matthew Ray Griffith," Iggy said smiling bigger than I had ever seen him smile.

"Can I hold him?" Nudge asked hopefully. You would think at fourteen she wouldn't be so hyper, but nope.

"Sure," Ella said handing Matthew to her gently. Angel smiled.

"Me next!" she said sweetly. Ella nodded.

"Okay." She sat down. My little girl is growing up.

"Max, you can be after Angel," Iggy said smiling. I looked up.

"Thanks," I said blankly. Fang stood me up out of the chair, sat down, and pulled me in his lap.

"I have a future nephew," he said looking at Matthew. Ella rolled her eyes.

"We all know he's going to be soon, so just go ahead and call him your nephew," Ella said annoyed.

"Okay," Fang said slowly. "I have a future nephew!" I laughed at Ella's expression. She was glaring at him.

"Be nice," I said hitting his shoulder. "She just got out of labor." He grinned.

"I know. That's why I'm being mean. Someone's got to, and no one else will!" he pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever," I muttered. Angel stood up and smiled.

"Your turn Max," she said handing him to me. I smiled and took him.

"Oh my God!" I screamed. Fang looked at me. I started sweating, and my stomach hurt. Iggy grabbed Matthew from me.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Fang exclaimed.

"I don't think this baby is just joking about how it's time!" I hissed. He grabbed my hand. "I wouldn't do that." I was grabbing the side of the wall. A doctor came up behind me and put me in the room by Ella's.

"Take it!" Fang ordered as the doctor sat me on the bed. I did, and it instantly snapped. He winced in pain, and the doctor stared.

"Wow," he said slowly.

"I don't have time for you to be amazed! It's coming now!" I said through gritted teeth. The doctor nodded.

"Max, are you sure you're okay?" Fang asked.

"I'm fucking going into labor, and you're asking me if I'm okay?" I asked, dumbfounded. He frowned.

"Well, sorry. Oh God. This is bad." He started pacing, still holding my hand.

"Fang, relax!" I hissed. "Just, please sit still!" he took a deep breath, and I winced. This hurt.

"Oh God," he choked. I glared at him. "Max, the baby's coming."  
"Nah shit!" I yelled. He was getting annoying. He took a deep breath.

"Oh my God!" he screamed. I took a deep breath.

Right about now, I'm ready to take a shovel to his head. Anything to shut him up!

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," he said, obviously not having a very happy time. Well me either!

"Max," he said nervously. I just looked at him. "What are you going to do now?"

"Finish having your damn baby!" I shouted. He frowned.  
"I meant after that," he said calmly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked icily. He thought.

"I don't know," he said honestly. I rolled my eyes.

"Looking good. Keep pushing," Dr. Daniels said encouragingly.

"This is awkward," Fang said randomly. I looked at him.  
"What?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later," he promised.

"Fang," I said blankly. He looked at me. "Do me a favor, and shut the fuck up! You can relax. I'm the one having the baby here! Relax!" He opened his mouth to say something, but then stopped himself. He nodded.

It didn't take very long for me. It took Ella like three hours. It took me, maybe ten minutes. Fang had gotten his hand put in a brace.

"Sorry," I mumbled. They were cleaning my baby. "I told you we would have a girl!"

"Yeah. Now we have to think of a girl's name," Fang said happily. I nodded. "I love you." I smiled and nodded.

"I know. I love you too." He thought.

"Renee," he tried. I nodded.

"How about Taylor Renee," I said raising an eyebrow. He smiled and nodded.

"Taylor Renee Lawrence," he said happily.

"Here you go," the doctor said handing me Taylor. "She's beautiful."  
"Just like her momma," Fang said quietly beside me. The doctor nodded.

"She looks a lot like her mom," the doctor said before walking out. I looked at Fang. He smiled. I looked down at Taylor.

"I love you Taylor," I said softly. Fang kissed her forehead.

"Me too," he said with a huge smile on his face. She had his eyes.

"She has your eyes," I observed. Fang nodded.

"Yeah. She does," he agreed. I smiled and kissed her. Someone knocked on the door.

"Can I hold him?" Nudge asked quietly. I frowned.  
"First things first," I said as she got closer. "Her name is Taylor." Nudge squealed.

"It's a girl?" she asked happily. Everyone else came in.

"Thank God!" Mom said happily. Jeb frowned.

"I was hoping to have a grandson first," Jeb said sadly.

"You and me both," Fang muttered. "But, she's even better." He smiled and he gently handed Taylor to Nudge.

"What's her middle name?" Angel asked happily. I smiled.  
"Renee," I said as Iggy walked in.

"Ella wanted me to come see how everything was," he announced. I smiled.

"Great. Tell her she has a new niece named Taylor Renee," I said, unable to quit smiling.

"A girl?" Iggy asked with a grin. "That's cool." Fang frowned.

"I have to agree with Fang," Jeb said. "It doesn't matter that she's a girl. She is even better. My first grandchild." I nodded, and Mom shook her head.

"So, I become a grandmother times two in one day. I feel old," she said sadly. I smiled.

"Mom, remember, your daughters are only eighteen and seventeen," I pointed out. "You're only thirty six." She nodded.

"True." I smiled and Nudge handed Fang Taylor. I smiled. The way he looked at her almost brought tears to my eyes. Almost. Happy, duh.

"She's perfect," Fang whispered. I nodded.

"What color are her wings?" Angel asked. I looked at Fang, and he shrugged.

"They're…" I pulled the blanket off of her back, and I saw two little wings. They were mostly black. She had at least a one and a half foot wingspan already. I smiled. "Black. The bottom row is brown, and she has brown feathers randomly on her back." Fang looked and smiled.

"That's really cool," he said smiling. I nodded.

"Yeah. It is," I whispered. He looked up at me, and he smiled. Everyone looked between us.

"I'm going to go back to Ella," Iggy said quickly. "Anyone want to come?" They all looked at me, and then Fang. They all nodded and followed. Fang just stared at the door after they left. He looked back at me, and then I shrugged.

"I have no clue," I said honestly. He smiled.

"Max, she's here. Is it all worth it?" he asked happily. I nodded.

"Yeah. It's worth everything I've been through," I said while looking at her. He tilted my head up to look at him.

"Good," he whispered before kissing me. When he pulled back, Taylor laughed.

"This is unreal," I said, literally about to cry. I could see my eyes getting watery. He nodded.

"After everything we've gone through over the past nine months, and everything we have to after, seeing her grow up will be worth it all," he said quietly.

"We'll have fun teaching her to fly," I said sweetly. He nodded.

"Yeah. It will be," he agreed. He kissed me again.

Mom and Jeb had explained our situation to the hospital, so the wings didn't surprise them.

"Max," Fang whispered that night. I had fallen asleep.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked sleepily. Taylor yawned and then looked at me.

"I'm not going to leave you two alone," he said simply.

"You will if I tell you to go home," I muttered. He shook his head.

"I'm fine," he promised. I rolled my eyes.

"There's room here if you want to lay with me and Taylor," I said lazily. I was tired.

"Are you sure?" he asked curiously. I nodded and I scooted to where I was right beside Taylor. He sighed and then laid beside me. He was on his side, like me, and he was facing me. I snuggled close in his arms, and I drifted back to sleep.

"Max!" Ella said happily. She ignored the doctors, and she was up walking around. Tough girl. I wanted to do the same thing. I sat up, and Fang woke up.  
"That was interesting," he muttered. I nodded.

"Hey El," I said quietly. Fang looked at her.

"Aren't you supposed to be laying down?" he teased. She rolled her eyes.

"I wanted to see my sister and niece," she said innocently. She had on her puppy pajamas. They were lime green with brown puppies. She had puppy slippers similar to my frog ones. Fang had brought my sheep pajamas and my slippers.

"Oh. Taylor, meet Auntie Ella," Fang said gently handing Ella Taylor. She smiled.

"That's good. Another boy and girl." She smiled. "Taylor looks a lot like her mom," Ella said looking at me. Fang nodded.

"Yeah. Her wings are cool," Fang said enthusiastically.

"Do you think Matthew will have wings?" Ella asked me. I shrugged.

"He might, might not. I don't know," I said honestly. She nodded.

"Okay," she said sadly. I smiled. Fang stood up.

"Ella, you look eager to get out of here," he observed. She nodded.

"Iggy's driving me insane!" she said urgently. "He wakes me up every hour to ask me, are you okay? You need anything? It drives me mad!" I laughed.

"Well, it's better than when you're in the middle of labor, 'What are you going to do now?'" I said looking at Fang. He frowned.

"I wasn't…never mind," he said huffily. Ella stared at him.  
"Iggy was freaking out," she said laughing.

"So was he," I said tilting my head towards Fang. "Let's go home." Ella nodded, and Iggy walked in.

"You two can't be serious," Iggy said dumbfounded. We nodded. Fang and Iggy shook his head.

"No!" they both said in unison. I glared at Fang, and Ella glared at Iggy.

"I'm ready to leave!" Ella protested. Iggy sighed.

"Honey, you need your rest," he said sweetly. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. How the hell am I supposed to get that here? Especially with you waking me up every hour asking if I need anything!" she hissed. He frowned.

"And you," I said towards Fang. "Why the hell did you wake me up last night, or this morning?" He shrugged.

"I don't know." I rolled my eyes.

"Doctor Daniels," Ella said once he walked back in. "Are we allowed to leave?" He looked at Fang and Iggy who had their arms crossed.  
"Yeah. Whenever you two are ready," he said walking in. "Are you?" We both nodded quickly. He signed some papers. "You're free to go. Let me send a nurse in to take you out." We both grimaced.

"We can walk," Ella mumbled after the door shut. Fang nodded.

"It's a rule," he explained. I picked Taylor up from beside me and stood up. Two nurses walked in. One had brown hair, and one had red. Joy.

The red haired one was pushing my wheelchair. I was smiling down at Taylor.

"I hate wheelchairs," I announced as I climbed in the back. Ella got beside me. Iggy and Fang sat up front, and Fang drove.

"Well, I hate hospitals period," Ella added. We all nodded.

"We do too," I said quickly. She smiled.

"Who doesn't?" Iggy asked while laughing. I shrugged.

"There has to be someone," I pointed out. He nodded.

"Someone who doesn't hate hospitals must have never been in one," Fang said while looking in the mirror at Taylor and me.

"Since Taylor is 96 human, and 4 bird," Ella said beside me. "Do you think there will be anything different about her?" I shrugged.  
"Only time will tell," I said honestly. She nodded. That has become one of my sayings.

My list of sayings: 1) Life's a bitch. 2) Only time will tell. Wow. Short list.


	10. Chapter 10

"I didn't freak out at all," Iggy lied

"I didn't freak out at all," Iggy lied. I rolled my eyes.

"Ig, you were screaming with me," Ella corrected. He frowned.

"I freaked out a lot," Fang admitted. I nodded.

"'Max, are you okay?' 'Oh God. This is bad. Oh God, oh God, oh God,'" I teased. Fang rolled his eyes.

"So, Taylor's room is obviously beside yours and Fang's," Iggy said happily.

"And Mattie's is by ours," Ella finished. Iggy looked at her.

"Why must we call him Mattie? Why not Matt?" She rolled her eyes.

"What's the big deal? His name is Matthew either way, and Mattie is cooler!" she said in a frustrated tone. Iggy rolled his eyes.

"No. Matt is," he muttered.

"You're just saying that because Mattie can also be a girl's name," Ella retorted. Iggy looked at her.

"We should go," Fang whispered beside me. I looked at him and nodded.

"Probably," I agreed. He smiled, and Fang, Taylor, and me walked upstairs. We laid her in her crib, and we walked to our room.

Three Weeks Later

"Max," Shane said by my locker. Him and Fang had become friends, odd enough. I smiled.  
"Hey," I said looking up. Fang wasn't here today. He was staying with Taylor and Mattie. Yeah. Ella won.

"So, where's Fang?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, he's with Taylor and Mattie," I said simply. He furrowed his brow. "Taylor is his daughter, and Matthew is his nephew. Well, future nephew." Ella walked up.  
"Fang said he would text us throughout the day and keep us updated on how they're doing. I'm really scared to leave my Mattie alone," she said while frowning.

"They're going to be okay," I promised. She nodded.

"Oh! You both had your babies Friday?" Shane asked. "I knew Ella had, but you did too Max?" I nodded.

"Yeah. As soon as I got my nephew in my hands, I started going into labor," I said while grinning. Ella nodded.

"It was funny," she said happily. Iggy and Fang were really reluctant to let us go back to school, but they would get over it.

"So, why are you two already back at school?" he asked curiously.

"We're ready to do something," I answered honestly. "Fang and Ig have had us under constant lockdown." He grinned, and Iggy walked up.

"Mattie just puked on Fang," he said while laughing. We all burst out laughing.

"Yeah. Fang isn't too excited about the diaper changing thing," I told them. They nodded.

"I'm not either," Iggy said honestly. Ella smiled.

"Tomorrow is Max's day to stay home, right?" Iggy nodded.

"Okay," I said slowly. I hadn't known that.

"Anyways, we have to go Shane," Ella said apologetically. "See you." He nodded.

"See you," he said before walking off. When we walked into first period, the teacher smiled at us.

"Ella," she said stunned. "I wasn't expecting to see you here!" She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah," she said happily.

"Was it a boy?" she asked anxiously. She nodded.

"He was twelve inches, and 27 ounces," Ella said after thinking. The teacher nodded.

"Healthy?" She nodded.

"Very." The bell rang, and the three of us sat down.

"Before we start class, I am happy to announce, Ella had a baby boy three weeks ago," our English teacher, Mrs. Arnold said. "He is very healthy, and she obviously is too." Everyone cheered, and Ella smiled. Iggy couldn't seem to stop smiling. He was proud. He had a baby boy.

"I miss you," Fang said at lunch. I smiled.

"I miss you too," I said in reply. We were allowed to have out cell phones at school here.

"Taylor hasn't made a sound. Well, except for laughing when Mattie threw up on me," he corrected. "And whenever he does something to me. He threw a book at me." I laughed.

"He really doesn't like you," I said smiling. He sighed.

"No he doesn't. Max, Taylor is scaring me. I had my back turned on her for one second, and I turn around and she's literally gone."  
"What?" I shrieked. I stood up.  
"I found her now, but she's turning invisible," he explained. I sat back down.

"Okay. I was going to say. If you lost my baby, I would—"

"Fuck! Taylor, where are you? I have to go," he said quickly. He hung up.

"Damn it," I muttered. "Fang keeps losing Taylor." Ella blinked.

"But, she can't go anywhere," Ella protested. "How can he—"

"She can disappear." I stood up as the bell rang, and I walked to fourth period.

Found her. mymaxiepoo

I rolled my eyes.

Good. You saved your ass. Your Maxie Poo? What?

I looked forward. The teacher had put what our homework was, and I quickly wrote it down.

Yeah. You have a problem with that? mymaxiepoo

Oh okay. Mine should be…my bastard!

I shut my phone and put it in my pocket. School was going to go by really slow.

"That's not very nice," Fang said once I walked in the door. I quickly kissed his lips.

"I was kidding," I said playfully. I walked over to Taylor. She squealed when she saw me. I picked her up. Mattie started hitting the floor and squealing when Iggy and Ella walked over to him.

"You know, the main reason we got our own house was so they wouldn't have to sleep with two crying babies every night, but they haven't cried once!" Fang exclaimed. I nodded.

"I know!" I agreed. "Oh well." He nodded and kissed Taylor's head. She disappeared. He frowned.

"I told you," he said innocently. I smiled.

"She gets it from her daddy," I pointed out. She appeared again and nodded. I smiled and I walked her upstairs.

"You could have just put her in her crib."

Three Months Later

"Momma," Taylor said happily. I spun around to look at her.

"Oh my God!" I squealed. Fang ran in.

"What?" he asked grabbing my hand. I smiled.

"She just said her first word!" I exclaimed. Fang grinned.

"What was it?" he asked curiously.

"Momma," she said again. I smiled.

"That," I said before squealing again.

"I was seriously hoping it would be fuck," he said sadly. I stared at him. "Kidding!"

"Fuck," she said behind me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Great. My baby already has worse language than the eighty-year-old preacher!" I muttered. Fang grinned.

"I trained her well," he said sweetly. I rolled my eyes.

"Bastard," Taylor said behind me. I grinned.

"So did I," I said before walking off. I ran and got the baby book. Yes. Ever mother has one.

"First…word…Momma. Second…word…fuck. Third…word…bastard," I said reading out-loud as I wrote. Iggy came up behind me.

"Damn. That's sad," he said looking at the book. I nodded.

"Yes, it is," I said nodding.

"She picked up on stuff used around here more often…except Momma. I have no clue where she got that from," Fang said from the doorway. I bit my lip.  
"Uh…" I said quietly. He grinned and rolled his eyes.

"Big shocker there," he muttered. Taylor walked in the room. Yes. You read that right. Taylor walked into the room!

"Oh my God!" Fang said with his eyes as wide as they will go. "She was in her crib!" We ran into her room, and she had separated the bars and climbed out.

"She's…she's…oh my God," I managed to choke. Iggy came back in holding Taylor.

"Whoa. She's super baby!" he said holding her up in the air. She giggled.

"Iggy," she said happily. He smiled.

"Ella!" I yelled running downstairs. She was sitting on the floor playing with Mattie. I smiled.

"Taylor can walk, talk, and break her crib!" I said excitedly. She just stared at me. She picked up Mattie, and we walked upstairs. She saw the crib, and then Iggy put Taylor down. She walked over to Ella without tripping.

"Ella," she said hugging her leg. Ella stared at her.

"Wow," she said, stunned. I nodded.

"Now, she can be my flower girl!" I squealed. Fang stared at me. Taylor squealed.

"Okay," Fang said happily. I smiled and picked he up. She already had a head full of brown hair. She had a little blue bow in it. She smiled.  
"She has your nose," I said looking at Fang. He nodded.

"Yeah. And ears," he said putting her head behind them. I nodded.

"She looks like me with a few of your features," I said smiling. He nodded.

"Yeah." Someone knocked on the door.

"Max," Angel said happily. I looked at her.

"Angel," I said grinning.

"Angel," Taylor said while clapping. Angel squealed.

"Well, Valencia wanted me to come see if you were ready to go dress shopping," she said, still happy. I nodded, and I kissed Fang's cheek. I grabbed Taylor's shoes and I walked out to the Polaris. Ella got in the back. I slid on Taylor's cute little blue shoes, and I drove to Mom's house. Ella left Mattie with Iggy.

"That is perfect on her!" Ella squealed. We had found a blue dress small enough for Taylor. She was holding my finger. She smiled.

"Momma!" she said holding her arms up. I smiled and picked her up.

"I've got you baby," I promised into her ear. She fell asleep on my shoulder. We had gotten everyone else's dresses too. Even mine.

"Max, I'll take yours in with me," Mom said as me, Taylor, and Ella were getting in the Polaris. Ella was holding the dresses and Taylor while I drove.

"So, did everyone get something?" Iggy asked after we walked in. Ella nodded.

"Taylor's is so cute!" she squealed. I nodded.

"Yes. It is." I grabbed the bag it was in from Ella, and I walked upstairs and put it in her closet.

"What does yours look like?" Fang asked as I turned and rammed into him.

"Damn it! Stop doing that!" I ordered. He grinned.

"What? Breathing? What am I doing?" he asked innocently.

"You know what," I said before walking out.

"If you say so," he said quietly. There was a crash downstairs. We ran down, and saw Taylor sitting on the couch looking innocent. Ella and Iggy were freaking out.

"She was just in the kitchen a second ago," Iggy said looking shocked. The footrest in front of the couch was flipped over. Fang blinked.

"Whoa."

Wedding Night

"She's amazing!" Nudge squealed. I nodded.

"She can move so fast you don't even see it, she can already talk, walk, and she can even bend bars. She's really strong. She can disappear too," I said as Mom was zipping up my dress. "She's only four months old." They nodded.

"Showtime," Mom said after she was finished. We could make our wings disappear.

"It's beautiful!" Nudge exclaimed. I nodded.

"I know."

It was. I had gotten a short dress that was about six inches above my knees. It was spaghetti strapped. It was silky, and the skirt part was very swishy. If there was ever a time I had to quickly spin around, it definitely would swish. Instead of high heels, I had flip-flops. I had my hair straightened except the ponytail was curled. Mom had done my make up.

She had put glitter on my eyes. Multi colors of glitter!! She rubbed some on my cheeks and around my face to. There was a rainbow of colors. There was silver, red, green, blue, orange, pink, purple, gold, and more too. My lip-gloss was clear, so it just made my lips shine. I refused to wear blush, so Mom had put bronzer on me.

"Jeb couldn't make it," Mom said with her teeth clenched. "So, Iggy volunteered to walk you out." I nodded, and I stepped out of my dressing room.

We were out in the back of the house. We had plenty of room, and the fountain just helped decorate it. In the audience, I saw Fang's parents, Nudge's, and Gazzy and Angel's parents. Oh shit.


	11. Chapter 11

"Do you Max take Fang to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you pa

"Do you Max take Fang to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the preacher asked. I smiled.

"I do," I said looking up at him. He smiled back.

"Momma!" Taylor squealed. I glanced at her. She was holding Ella's hand. Mattie was with Mom.

"Do you Fang take Max to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" We had gotten him to use our favorite names.

"I do," he said, holding back what he wanted to say…nah shit! I could tell by the look in his eyes.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may—" he kissed me before he could finish. I pulled back when Taylor walked up and started clapping her hands. I smiled and picked her up. Fang kissed her forehead.

"Hello sweetie," he said behind her. She squealed.

"Daddy!" she said holding her hands out to him. He smiled and I handed him to her.

"She finally said daddy," he observed. I nodded, and she settled into his arms. He smiled down at her with that same smile that he only used around her.

"It's going to take more than death to separate us," I said as we walked back down the isle. He nodded.

"Max!" Ella called behind me. I spun around to look at her. Thank God for the flip-flops.

"What?" I asked curiously. She smiled.

"Pictures!" she exclaimed holding up the camera. I just stared at her.

"You take one of me walking o—hey!" Fang had grabbed my hand and started dragging me back.

"I'm not happy about it either, but think about Taylor. She would love to see pictures later," he pointed out.

"Damn you Fang," I mumbled. He looked at me. "You just had to bring Taylor in to this, knowing I would feel bad if I didn't!" he nodded.  
"That's kind of the point," he said quietly. I smiled. Ella took a picture.

"One down, a million to go," she teased. I rolled my eyes.

They took a picture of me, Fang, and Taylor. They took one of her walking to Fang. They took one of just me and Fang. Then, they took one of just me. It made me mad.

"It's a good thing you have those pictures, because me in a dress and make-up is something you'll never see again," I said triumphantly. They frowned.

"But it looks so pretty!" Ella whined.

"I like her better without it," Fang said shrugging.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed. Ella sighed.

"True. It doesn't really look like Max," she said after looking at me. I nodded.

"But it's not like I could have worn jeans to a wedding," I said sadly. Fang shrugged.

"I wouldn't have cared. That would mean I wouldn't have to wear this stupid penguin suit!" I looked at him. He looked really good in a tux, but it just…wasn't him. I smiled.

"You can go change now," I said sweetly. He smiled and handed me Taylor.

"Thank God!" he ran off. I rolled my eyes.

"Eager much?" Ella asked sarcastically after he was inside. I saw him shut the blinds, and I nodded.

"He…hates that thing," I said as I walked inside with Taylor.

When I got upstairs, Fang had already put on some sweats, and he was getting a shirt.

"Taylor, it's daddy!" I said happily. He nodded, and she clapped.

"Momma, Daddy!" We both smiled. He pulled her into his arms.

"Yes sweetie pea, we're here." We both sat on the bed with her, and he set her down. She started jumping. I laughed, and Fang smiled.

"She's perfect," he said softly. I nodded, and she sat in my lap.

"I'm hungry," she said in her cute tone. I smiled.

"She said a sentence," I said happily. Fang nodded.

"Food!" she exclaimed. I laughed, and I set her on the floor. She disappeared.

"She's going to be in the kitchen," Fang said calmly. I nodded.

"What do you want sweetie?" I asked when I got down there. Her and Mattie were playing together. I'm not really sure what they were doing.

"Mac and cheese!" she yelled. Ella blinked.

"Wow. Four months old, and she can tell you what she wants," she said in an amazed tone.

"Yeah. She's bossy," Fang muttered.

"We know who she gets it from," Iggy teased.

"Momma!" she said clapping her hands together. Everyone laughed, except me.

"Thank Taylor," I called.

"Welcome." Wow. She already had manners.

"That's amazing!" Ella said happily.

"Ella!" she squealed. My baby was perfect.

Okay. This is the last one for this series, but I am working on a sequel series. It's not in Max's POV


End file.
